Las 5 Reliquias
by Iv Anhell
Summary: El Valle de la Paz se encuentra seguro gracias al Guerrero Dragon pero una mal del pasado regresa buscando venganza y utilizara el poder oculto de cinco antiguos artefactos para lograrlo...
1. Chapter 1

Una historia diferente a la anterior se que habia dicho que quizas continuaria "Un Final Diferente", pero decidi mejor hacer otro, espero les guste...

Hacia solo unas semanas que todo estaba en calma en el Valle de la Paz, los cinco furiosos, el guerrero dragon su maestro entrenaban todos los dias, en especial Po quien ahora le dedicaba mas tiempo a su entrenamiento y seguir mejorando.

"Bien hecho Po"-dijo Shifu-"Realmente te has esforzado desde la batalla con Tai Lung"

"Por favor maestro"-Po se sintio un poco avergonzado frente a sus compañeros-"Aun me falta mucho, usted lo sabe"

"Quizas, pero para eso entrenas para mejorar cada dia. Bien estudiantes, termino el entrenamiento por el dia de hoy"

Todos hicieron una reverencia y salieron del templo

"¿Quién quiere comer?"-dijo Po

"Me encantaria comer unos fideos Po"- dijo Vibora

"A mi tambien"- respondio Mono

"¿Qué dices Tigresa te gustaria probarlos?"-pregunto el panda

"No gracias"-contesto ella-"No me gustan los fideos"

"Tu te lo pierdes"

Después de comer todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones…

Mientras tanto…

En la prision de Chorh-Gom…

Tai Lung estaba encadenado nuevamente en el fondo de la prision, después de su ultimo escape la seguridad se triplico, a pesar de estar debil por las agujas paralizadoras la ira del leopardo le permitia aun moverse intentando escapar

"Es inútil"- dijo un rinoceronte quien ahora estaba a cargo de la prision, ya que el comandante Vachir habia muerto en el escape de Tai Lung-"Esas cadenas estan hechas de acero reforzado y triplicamos el peso de las rocas que sostienen"

Mientras, una figura sombria, observaba por encima de ellos, rapidamente esta salto entre las paredes hasta la roca donde se encontraba el leopardo, los guardias intentaron detenerla pero sus agiles movimientos fueron demasiado para los guardias.

"Vaya, vaya, pero si es nada mas que el gran Tai Lung"- dijo la figura con los brazos cruzados y al salir a la luz se revelo su identidad, una loba negra vestida en una tunica blanca

"¿Quién eres?"-pregunto el leopardo

"Podria ser tu amiga"- respondio la loba

"Yo no necesito amigos"

"Tal vez no, pero…pero que dirias si te ofreciera el poder para cumplir tu venganza"

Los ojos de Tai Lung se abrieron al escuchar esto

"Te escucho"

"Podria ayudarte a vencer…"-dijo acercandose al leopardo-"Al guerrero Dragon"- susurro la loba, pasando su ala por las cadenas

Los ojos de Tai Lung reflejaban la rabia que sentia al escuchar esas palabras, la humillación de haber sido vencido por un Panda gordo y tonto

"Suena tentador, bien me has convencido"

La loba toco las cadenas haciendolas desaparecer en un humo negro, Tai Lung estiro sus brazos, volvia a estar libre

"Entonces cerramos el trato"-dijo la loba estirando su mano

Tai Lung le dio la mano y un aura negra recorrio su brazo, el leopardo intento soltarse pero ya era tarde el aura recorrio su cuerpo cambiando su piel a un tomo mas oscuro

"Poder, puedo sentirlo"

"Bien acompañame"- sacando una esfera negra de su bolsillo y la arrojo al piso formando una nube de humo negro, cuando esta se disipo ya habian desaparecido…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

En el Templo de Jade…

"No, no, no puede ser, no, no"-gritaba Po en sueños

"Po, Po despierta"-decia Grulla mientras lo movia intentando despertarlo

Po desperto un poco agitado y asustado, en su habitación se encontraban lo cinco furiosos

"Chicos, lo… lo siento… fue solo un sueño"

"Un sueño muy ruidoso"-dijo tigresa

"¿Qué esta sucediendo?"-pregunto Shifu quien acababa de llegar a la habitación de Po

"Nada maestro solo tuve una pesadilla, pero se veia tan real"

"Ven conmigo y ustedes a dormir ahora"

Los demas hicieron lo que su maestro les habia dicho y Po siguió a su maestro hasta el templo de los heroes, ahí ambos se sentaron cerca de la fuente donde el maestro Oogway solia meditar.

A fuera del templo Mono y Mantis espiaban e intentaban escuchar

"¿Qué dicen?"-pregunto mono

"No se estamos un poco lejos probemos por esa ventana"- sugirió Mantis

Cuando avanzaron hasta ahí tropezaron con alguien

"Auch, tengan cuidado si"

"¿Vibora? ¿Qué haces aquí?"-dijeron en voz baja

"Lo mismo pregunto"-dijo Grulla saliendo de su escondite

"Tu bien"

"Tal parece que todos queremos lo mismo"-dijo Tigresa cayendo del techo del templo- "Bien ahora callense y dejenme oir"

"Cuentame Po, dime que viste en tu sueño"

"Bueno, fue un poco extraño"-dijo mientras rascaba su nuca intentando recordar-"lo que recuerdo es que me encontraba en la prision de Chorh-Gom, pude ver una figura en la oscuridad y a…"

"¿Tai Lung?"

Vibora estuvo a punto de soltar un ligero grito pero Grulla logro cubrir su boca para evitar ser delatados

Po solo asintio-"Vi como lo liberaba y lo rodeaba de una aura negra y el hacia aauuuauauu"- haciendo muecas y sonidos raros- ¿Qué puede significar maestro?"

"Tu que crees"

"Piensa que el volvera"

"No lo se, tu sueño podria ser una vision y al mismo tiempo una advertencia"

"Bien por que si vuelve"-dijo el panda poniendose de pie-"Le voy a dar co esto y el uno dos y tres y asi uuuuuaaaaa… cha"-golpeo la pared por desgracia esra la pared con la ventana donde se escondian los cinco maestros y el emblor producido por este golpe los hizo caer uno por uno dentro del templo

"Auch"-dijo Mono sobandose a cabeza

"Te dije que no empujaras Vibora"-reclamo Mantis

"Yo Tigresa me empujo primero"

"No me culpes Grulla no me dejaba ver con su ala en mi cara"

"Ajam"-dijo su maestro

Todos se levantaron lo mas rapido que pudieron e hicieron una reverencia disculpandose

"Lo sentimos maestro pero teniamos curiosidad"-dijo Tigresa

"Lo entiendo bien tal parece que no tendre que ponerlos al tanto"

"Es verdad Tai Lung regresara"- pregunto Vibora un poco asustada

"No lo se, las visiones pueden ser engañosas a veces solo esperemos que esta no se haga realidad, por el momento solo podemos esperar y estar listo para lo que sea, desde mañana el entrenamiento sera mas duro, bien ahora si a descansar"

Todos reverenciaron a su maestro y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones aunque después de lo que ahora sabian quizas les costaria conciliar el sueño…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

El dia siguiente…

El dia siguiente…

"Bien estudiantes, primero calentaran un poco antes del entrenamiento"-dijo Shifu señalando las escaleras del templo-"Bajaran las escaleras corriendo y de regreso, el ultimo en llegar debera hacer entrenamiento extra"

Tigresa vio a Po pensando que el seria quien tendria que hacerlo

Los seis estudiantes se colocaron en posición al inicio de las escaleras del Templo de Jade, cuando el maestro Shifu dio la señal todos salieron corriendo. Al inicio todos salieron al mismo tiempo pero al poco tiempo Tigresa tomo la delantera y Po quedo atrás

"Uf, uf, uf, vamos Po, sigue corriendo"-se decia asi mismo al panda

Mantis bajo el ritmo un poco y espero a Po

"Oye Po ¿Quieres que te haga compañía un rato?"

"No, no voy bien, uf, uf, uf, sigo a mi ritmo"

"Como quieras"-dijo Mantis acelerando un poco

Tigresa fue la primera en llegar al final después Vibora y Mono, seguidos por Mantis y Grulla. Tigresa corrio de regreso al Templo, paso a Po a quien le faltaban unos 20 escalones para llegar al final.

"Ya casi"-dijo Po al llegar al fin pero ahora debia subir de regreso, el panda quedo tirado en el piso unos momentos antes de volver a subir- "Bien haya voy"

Tigresa llevaba la mitad del camino

"Ja este calentamiento no es nada para mi"-dijo muy confiada, dejo de correr en cuatro patas (ya saben como en la película) y comenzo a correr de pie, por un segundo cerro los ojos si detenerse-"Pobre Po parece que el perdera"

Mientras corria con los ojos cerrados no noto que en uno de los escalones habia una pequeña piedra redonda, al pisarla Tigresa perdio el balance y cayo hacia atrás…

"Tigresa"-grito Vibora la ver a su amiga caer e intento sujetarla con su cola pero no pudo

Mono, Grulla y Mantis al escuchar el grito de Vibora reaccionaron pero lo hicieron muy tarde y no pudieron ayudarla

"No puede ser"-penso Tigresa mientras caia, intento detenerse frenando su caida con su pie pero no pudo, volvio a cerrar los ojos esperando que el dolor de la caida llegara pero en su lugar sintio como caia sobre algo suave y acojinado. Abrio los ojos no sentia dolor-"¿Cómo?"

"¿Estas bien?"-pregunto Po mientras sujetaba a Tigresa evitando su caida

Tigresa se quedo callada un momento mirando su salvador, después de un instante reacciono

"Estoy bien, gracias"-dijo ella con su tipica actitud mientras se reponia de la caida y un dolor recorrio su pie con el que intento detenerse

Los demas corrieron a ver si se encontraba bien, ella asintio con la cabeza y siguió corriendo, el dolor se hacia mayor con cada paso que daba, hasta que llego el momento que no pudo soportarlo, pero no cedio ante el, solo se detuvo fingiendo estar cansada, los demas se adelantaron, Po fue el unico que se quedo a su lado

"Segura que estas bien"-pregunto Po un poco agitado

"Te dije que estoy bien"

"A mi no me parece, es tu pierna verdad"

Tigresa abrio los ojos sorprendida de que Po lo supiera

"¿Cómo lo…?"

"Te vi intentar detenerte, no te preocupes no le dire a los demas"

"Gracias, Po"-dijo ella en voz baja-"¿Qué estas haciendo?"-dijo ella al sentir como Po la levantaba y la colocaba en su espalda

"Asi no podras seguir al menos dejame llevarte un poco"

"Pero…"

"Tranquila, los demas ya deben haber terminado, te bajare antes de llegar al templo"

Tigresa pudo haber dicho o hecho algo pero prefirio no hacerlo, y dejar a Po ayudarla.

Mientras se encontraba sobre la espalda de Po se sintio segura y tranquila, sintio paz como nunca antes la habia sentido, se sentia feliz…¿Qué era esto que sentia?, era nuevo para ella, acaso seria…

"Tigresa"-susurro Po interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la felina-"Tigresa, ya casi llegamos"

"Gracias de nuevo"- dio ella mientras se bajaba del panda

"Por nada, bien sigamos"

Tigresa termino y Po llego después de ella, los demas los esperaban y se sorprendieron que ellos dos llegasen al casi al mismo tiempo

"Bien tal parece que Po perdio"-dijo el maestro Shifu como esperando este resultado

"Rayos"-dijo el panda

"Bien todos a entrenar"

"Paso algo haya abajo Tigresa"-pregunto Vibora

"No por que lo preguntas, solo me confie al dejar que Po se me adelantara un poco es todo"

El dolor en la pierna de Tigresa no habia desaparecido…

Mientras en las afueras del Valle de la Paz…

"Este lugar no ha cambiado mucho"-dijo la loba, mientras caminaba entre las calles del pueblo rodeada de una aura negra, la gente al verla se alejaba asustada, y a su paso las plantas se marchitaban y las calles se cubrian de oscuridad.

Un ganso, desde el templo observo a la gente huir y la oscuridad avanzar poco a poco entre las calles, alarmado corrio para avisarle al maestro Shifu

"Maestro, maestro"-gritaba el ganso-"Maestro Shifu"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Debe venir es urgente, debe ver esto"

Shifu y sus estudiantes siguieron al ganso hasta la entrada del templo de donde se podia ver todo el pueblo, una sombra negra se habia apoderado del lugar…

"¿Qué rayos es eso?"-pregunto Mono

"Les gusta"-dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos-"Eso solo es el inicio"-dijo la loba sentada sobre el techo del Templo con las piernas cruzadas y una mirada coqueta

"¿Tu?"-dijo el Shifu sorprendido y asustado a la vez

"Vaya Shifu los años no te han sentado bien"- dijo la loba bajando lentamente hasta tocar el piso

"Han pasado años"-dijo ella dando unos cuantos pasos hacia delante-"Sin embargo para mi no lo han sido"

"¿Quién eres?"-pregunto Vibora

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso su maestro no les ha hablado de mi?"-dijo ella con una risa sarcastica-"Bueno no me sorprende, Shifu no habla mucho de su pasado"

"Tu ya no eres bienvenida aquí largate"-demando el panda rojo

"Solo he venido por el pergamino de las reliquias, damelo y me ire"

Shifu se sorprendio al escuchar sobre el pergamino

"No te dare nada"

Shifu se coloco en posición de pelea

"¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser asi?"-dijo ella mirando al piso mientras Shifu se arrojaba a pelear, ella levanto la vista, sus ojos brillaron y rodeo a maestro de una aura negra y lo arrojo dentro del salon de los heroes

"Maestro"-gritaron los cinco furiosos y Po, arrojandose contra la loba

"No interfieran"-levanto la mano y del piso tres sombras se alzaron tomando diferentes formas…

La primera tomo la forma de un aguila negra con armadura plateada, la segunda mas pequeña se transformo en una coneja negra vestia un traje de combate tipo Karate o Judo, la ultima sorprendio a todos ya que su apariencia de leopardo era inconfundible, se trataba de Tai Lung pero su piel se habia vuelto negra y sus ojos brillaban con una rojo intenso lleno de odio.

"No los dejen interferir"-dijo la loba, dandoles la espalda y siguiendo hacia el salon de los heroes

Los cuatro se colocaron en posición de pelea al igual que los cinco furiosos, Po fue el unico que tardo en hacerlo ya que tenia miedo de la nueva pariencia de Tai Lung

"PO"-dijo Tai Lung centrando sus ojos en el panda y sacando sus garras

Po trago saliva, la ultima vez te costo trabajo vencerlo y ahora parecia ser el doble o incluso el triple de fuerte de la ultima vez

"Asustado"-susurro tigresa en posición de batalla

"No…"-dijo el panda

"Tranquilo lo venciste la ultima vez puedes hacerlo de nuevo… No estas solo esta vez"-dijo ella

"Y que me dices tu puedes pelear"-dijo tambien susurrando

"Estare bien"-contesto ella en voz baja-"Bien chicos, Mantis y Mono encarguense de la coneja"- los dos asintieron-"Grulla y Vibora encarguense del aguila"

"De acuerdo"-dijeron los dos

"Yo me encargo de Tai Lung"

"Espera no, no"-dijo Po -"Con tu pierna, no podras con el"-esto ultimo lo susurro

"Nosotros nos encargamos aquí tu ve ayudar al Maestro"

"Pero"

"Solo ve"-grito ella y Po corrio rodeando a las sombras

Tai Lung lo vio e intento ir tras el pero Tigresa lo intercepto con una patada voladora pero al caer el dolor aumento

"No tan rapido"-dijo ella gruñeno y mostrando los dientes

Tai Lung la miro con rabia recuperandose como si nada de la patada

La batalla ya habia iniciado…

Continuara…

No pense que este capitulo fuera tan largo pero creo que lo valio…


	4. Chapter 4

No soy muy bueno describiendo escenas de pelea asiq ue por favor no sean tan crueles al criticar...

Po corria hacia el salon de los heroes evitando ser golpeado por Tai Lung, quien se habia interpuesto en su camino, ignorando a Tigresa quien en varias ocasiones golpeo al leopardo sin causarle daño alguno, Tigresa se arrojo sobre el leopardo sujetandose de su espalda con sus garras, Tai Lung intento sacurdirsela incluso sujetarla pero ella resistia…

"Po"-grito Tigresa-"Vete ya"

Po tituveo en mas de una ocasión, sabia que Tigresa no estaba en condiciones de pelear con alguien como Tai Lung, al menos no ella sola, pero no tenia opcion tenia que ayudar a su maestro…

Al mismo tiempo en el salon de los heroes…

Shifu se levanto un poco adolorido, miro frente a el y ahí se encontraba la loba mirandolo…

"¿Cómo volviste?"-pregunto el panda rojo-"El Maestro Oogway te encerro…"

"Si lo hizo"-interrumpio ella-"Pero… se que Oogway ya no esta en este mundo… su aura desparecio cuando el murio liberando mis poderes y la prision en la que me mantenia encerrada desaparecio cuando se baston se rompio"

"¿Por qué regresaste?"

"Ya te lo dije, solo dame el pergamino y me ire"

"¿Por qué quieres las reliquias?"

"Shifu, ya lo sabes, el poder de esas reliquias me permitira obtener el poder absoluto"

"¿Poder? Eso es todo"-dijo Shifu moviendo la cabeza decepcionado-"No has cambiado en nada, por esa razon el maestro Oogway te desterro"

Al escuchar esto la loba se enfurecio y su aura aumento con su enojo

"Oogway era un viejo estupido, tenia el poder en sus manos para dominar China, no el mundo, ¿y que hizo? decidio esconder ese poder por toda China"

"No hables asi de mi maestro"

"Es la ultima vez que te lo pido, entregame el Pergamino"

"Nunca"-grito Shifu colocandose en posición de batalla de nuevo

La loba se arrojo contra Shifu e intento golpearlo pero el la esquivo, y contraataco con una patada que ella detuvo con su brazo, los dos intercambiaron golpes, bloqueandose y esquivandose el uno al otro

"Veo que has mejorado Shifu"-dijo la loba bloqueando una patada de su oponente-"Pero aun te falta para vencerme"-levanto su mano y arrojo una esfera de aura negra contra el maestro panda rojo

"Maestro"-dijo Po entrando al salon de los heroes y arrodillandose para ayudarlo- "¿Esta bien maestro?"-levanto la cabeza de Shifu un poco

"Po… no la dejes… no… le permitas…obtener… el pergamino"-fueron las ultimas palabras de su maestro antes de caer inconciente

"Maestro, descanse yo me encargo"- el panda coloco a su maestro detrás de un pilar y después se encaro a la loba

"Me dijeron que el Guerrero Dragon era un Guerrero como nunca se habia visto, que cayo del cielo en un bola de fuego, jajajaja, pero nunca pense que un Panda gordo fuera a ser el "elegido""- esto ultimo lo dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos

"Cuidado con lo que dices muñeca, este panda gordo pateo el trasero de Tai Lung y lo hara contigo"-Po se coloco en posición de batalla

"Intentalo"- lo reto

Po se arrojo contra la loba…

Mientras afuera…

Los cinco furiosos tenian una dura batalla contra las tres sombras…

Grulla y Vibora (Vibora sobre la espalda de grulla claro) peleaban en el aire contra la aguila…

"Es rapido"-dijo Vibora

"Gracias linda"-respondio el aguila guiñadole un ojo- "Lastima que tengo que matarte"

"No si yo tengo algo que decir"-dijo Grulla atacando en picada y Vibora salto de su espalda

Vibora intento golpearla varias veces con su cola pero el aguila bloqueo con su ala todos los golpes, en el ultimo golpe Vibora se impulso y Grulla la atrapo en el aire

"¿Estas bien?"-pregunto Grulla

"Tenias razon es rapida"-respondio ella

"Tranquila le ganaremos"

"Cuidado"-grito Vibora cuando el aguila los ataco en picada a toda velocidad, por suerte lograron esquivarla…

En Tierra…

Mono y Mantis no la estaban pasando muy bien a pesar de que se estaban enfrentando a una coneja…

Mantis intento patearla pero la coneja lo esquivo y lo tomo de una de sus patas arrojandolo con fuerza contra el piso, mono aprovecho que estaba distraida y ataco con un golpe pero la coneja lo bloqueo con su mano y lo pateo en la cara. Mantis se recupero, y siguio atacando, con su velocidad tomando por sorpresa a su oponente lo propino un golpe en la cara cortandole unos cuantos bigotes, mono la ataco en ese momento, la pateo en el estomago y la cara nuevamente arrojandola contra el muro al caer al piso, sobre ella cayeron unos cuantos pedazos de roca

"Asi se hace"-dijeron ambos chocando las manos

Pero poco les duro la felicidad cuando la coneja se levanto y arrojo una piedra contra ellos, la cual apenas esquivaron…

Tigresa se llevo la peor parte, su batalla con Tai Lung no iba muy bien, el dolor de su pierna le impedia concentrarse en la pelea.

Tai Lung atacaba ferozmente y sin piedad a la felina, ataco con una serie de golpes y patadas, las cuales Tigresa bloqueo sin problema pero después ataco con sus garras, tigresa salto hacia atrás intentando esquivarla, una de ellas logro alcanzarla, desgarrando parte de su ropa y dajandole una arañaso en la piel

"¿Qué pasa? la gatita se ha vuelto lenta Jo jo"- rio mirando la sangre en sus garras

Tigresa contraataco con varios golpes, Tai Lung los esquivo sin problema, después remato con su golpe de la palma de tigre (ese que hace con las dos manos), arrojando a Tai Lung hacia atras

"Nunca me llames gatita"- gruñendo y mostrando los dientes

"Gggggrrrrrrr"-gruño Tai Lung y se arrojo contra Tigresa, esta intento golpearlo en la cara pero esquivo el golpe, la sujeto del cuello y la arrojo con fuerza al piso sin soltarla la levanto y golpeo en el estomago, sofocandola, después la arrojo contra un muro

Tigresa no pudo levantarse, el dolor en su abdomen era insoportable y sumado al de su pierna le impidieron ponerse de pie…

De regreso en el salon de los heroes…

Po esquivaba golpe tras golpe que la loba intentaba propinarle, para su tamaño y peso, el panda era rapido y comenzaba a fastidiar a la loba

"No puedo creer que un Panda me este causando problemas"-Dio un patada

"Te lo dije linda"-bloqueando la patada-"Esto no es nada, espera a sentir el trueno"-dijo el dando un paso hacia atrás y golpendo con su barriga

La loba no esperaba un golpe como ese y fue arrojada contra el muro donde estaba la pintura del Maestro Oogway, el impacto la despego de la pared cayendo aun lado de ella

"Maldito Panda"-dijo ella levantandose con dificultad, sintio algo salir de su boca lo limpio con su pata y observo que habia sangre en ella-"¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Qué clase de Kung fu es ese?"

"Lo llamo Kung fu al estilo Panda… ¡HI YAH!"-grito Po

"Te voy a enseñar un verdadero Kung fu"-cuando se levanto su pata piso la pintura del maestro Oogway al intentar quitarsela descubrio lo que buscaba-"Asi que aquí habia estado todo este tiempo"-dijo ella mirando la parte de atrás de la pintura, un mapa y escrito en el los nombres de las reliquias y su ubicación-"Muy astuto Maestro Oogway, esconder algo tan importante a la vista de todos"- la Loba enrrollo el pergamino y lo guardo en su tunica-"Fue un placer conocerte Guerrero Dragon pero tengo cosas mejores que hacer"-dijo mientras hacia varios movimientos con sus manos

Afuera las tres sombras rodeaban a los cinco furiosos…

"¿Creen que ese es el fin?"-dijo Mono

"Si lo es debo decirte Mono, yo he sido quein se roba tus galletas"

"¿Qué? Eres tu todo este tiempo culpe a Po"

"Silencio los dos esto no ha terminado"-grito Vibora

"Hemos estado en situaciones peores"-dijo Tigresa tocandose el pecho muy adolorida

Tai Lung saco sus garras, el aguila levanto sus alas y la coneja, bueno ella, estaba lista para atacar, los tres saltaron para terminar su trabajo, pero antes de poder hacerlo se desvanecieron…

"¿Qué rayos paso?"-Pregunto Mantis

"No tengo idea"-respondio Grulla

"No se los dije"

"Po… maestro Shifu"-dijo Tigresa corriendo hacia el salon de los heroes

En el salon de los heroes…

"La proxima vez que nos veamos Panda no te sera tan facil"

"No, no lo haras"-Po corrio hacia ella y la pateo con fuerza, el pergamino se salio de su ropa y volo por los aires, Po intento recuperarlo lo tomo de una orilla y la loba del otro lado, mabos comenzaron a forcejear por el pergamino y a intentar sacar de balance al otro, entre tanto forcejeo el pergamino se rompio por la mitad y Po aprovecho para arrojar de una patada a la loba contra un pilar, en ese momento los cinco furiosos entraron al salon

"Po"-grito Grulla-"¿Estas bien?"

"Eso creo"-contesto el panda sosteniendo una mitad del pergamino-"¿Cómo estan ustedes?"

"Sobreviviremos"-contesto Mono

"Chicos rapido el maestro Shifu"-grito Vibora

Todos se reunieron alrededor de su maestro, quien recuperaba el sentido poco a poco, adolorido de su batalla ni siquiera intento levantarse

"¿Todos estan bien?"-pregunto el panda rojo

"Si maestro"-contesto Vibora

"Po… me alegra verte bien… ¿Lo conseguiste?"

"Bueno maestro solo consegui esto"-mostrandole la mitad del pergamino-"Lamento no haber podido recuperarlo todo"

"No tienes por que disculparte, lo hiciste bien, todos lo hicieron"- miro a sus estudiantes pero en ese momento la Loba se levanto, miro la mitad del pergamino en su mano enfurecio…

"Esto no ha terminado Panda, tu y tus amigos pagaran"- arrojo una especie de aguja negra contra el panda, después desaparecio…

Po no pudo esquivarla a tiempo, cerro los ojos y espero, pero el dolor no llego, los abrio y frente a el se encontraba Tigresa

"¡¡NO!!"-gritaron todos

Po la tomo en brazos mientras los ojos de la felina se cerraban lentamente…

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Tigresa desperto unas horas después en su habitación cubierta en vendajes en su pierna lastimada, en su abdomen donde Tai Lung le habia rasgado y en su brazo izquierdo donde la aguja la habia penetrado…

"Tigresa despertaste"-dijo Vibora, quien tenia vendajes en..., bueno la mayor parte de su cuerpo

"¿Dónde estoy?"-pregunto ella al mismo tiempo que intento ponerse en pie pero su amiga se lo impidio

"Tranquila estas en tu habitación, dormiste por lo menos 3 horas, tienes suerte de estar viva"

"¿Cómo llegue aqui?"

"Po te trajo y yo trate tus heridas"

"¿Cómo estan todos?"

"Por que no se los preguntas tu"-dijo Vibora dirigiéndose a la puerta-"Chicos desperto"

Todos entraron en la habitación de Tigresa, excepto Po que ya no pudo entrar debido a lo concurrido de su habitación.

Mantis tenia vendajes en sus patas y en su cabeza, Mono en sus brazos y cola, Grulla los tenía en un ala y en una pata, el Maestro Shifu en su cabeza y brazo derecho, Po solo tenía pequeños rasguños en su cuerpo…

"¿Cómo te sientes?"-pregunto Mono

"Como si un panda me hubiera caido encima"

"Hey"-grito Po

Todos rieron

"Pero no entiendo como estamos vivos"-pregunto Tigresa, todos se conmocionaron al escuchar esto pero después ella dijo-"Me refiero a que ellos ya nos tenian por que desaparecieron antes de…"- no pudo terminar la frase ya que un dolor en su abdomen se lo impidio

"Muy cierto"-dijo Mantis

"Por cierto Mantis, tenemos que hablar sobre mis galletas"-Mono lo miro con ojos asesinos y mantis intento no verlo a la cara

"Creo que dejamos eso para después"-dijo Grulla

"Maestro ¿Quién era ella?"-pregunto Vibora-"¿Qué son las reliquias?"

"No pense que algun dia volveria a hablar de esto, vengan conmigo"-todos se apartaron dejando pasar a su maestro-"Po puedes llevar a Tigresa contigo"

"Claro Maestro"-dijo Po, espero que sus amigos salieran de la habitación de Tigresa

"Pero maestro no es necesario"-dijo ella-"Yo puedo… ¡Auch!"-intento levantarse pero no pudo

"Tranquila yo puedo llevarte"-Po se coloco de espaldas a ella y le ofrecio su espalda para llevarla de "caballito"

"Po, tu les dijiste"-susurro tigresa mirando su pierna

"Claro que no, Vibora creyo que te lo hiciste en la pelea, anda vamos"-dijo el mientras Tigresa subia en su espalda y se agarraba con fuerza al cuello del panda, tuvo cuidado al salir para no golpearse o golpear a Tigresa con el marco de la puerta. Siguieron a los demas hasta el salon de los heroes que se encontraba un poco, como decirlo, no en tan buenas condiciones después de la pelea pero al menos estaba mejor que afuera.

Cuando Po y Tigresa llegaron, Shifu y los demas los esperaban, Grulla y Mono ayudaron a su amiga a bajar de la espalda de Po, Shifu comenzo a hablar…

"Todo inicio hace muchos años atrás, mucho antes de Tai Lng cuando yo era joven"

En sus recuerdos se observa un Shifu mas joven aun sin bigote ni barba

"Cuando era uno de los cinco furiosos"

"Un momento"-Po interrumpio-"¿Usted fue uno de los cinco furiosos?"

"Si Po hace años, no interrumpas"

"Lo siento"

"¿Dónde iba?... asi"

"En ese entonces el Maestro Oogway, nos entrenaba a los cinco"-suspiro-"El maestro Panda Rojo, osea yo claro esta, el maestro Halcon, la maestra Cobra, el maestro Leon, y… la maestra Loba"

"Un momento"-esta vez fue mono quien interrumpio-"No estara hablando de… esa loca"

"Asi es, ella era una maestra en este templo o al menos asi fue antes de que…"

Shifu guardo silencio un momento…

"¿Antes de que maestro?"-pregunto Grulla

"Antes de que el demonio oscuro Wu Lang la poseyera"

Todos reaccionaron con asombro…

"Ella era una gran maestra del Kung fu pero siempre quizo mas poder, mas habilidad, ser la mejor sin importarle lo que tuviera que hacer"

"¿Qué tiene que ver ella con las reliquias?"-pregunto Mantis-"O mejor dicho…¿Qué son las reliquias?"

"La leyenda dice que las reliquias son las armas de los heroes que utilizaron para detener al demonio Wu Lang y en las cuales los poderes del demonio fueron encerrados pero después de esto… fueron la causa de muchas batallas y guerras para poseer los poderes del demonio, por lo que el emperador, le pidio al maestro Oogway y a los cinco furiosos que hicieran lo necesario para evitar mas derramamiento de sangre inocente, cuando los cinco encontramos las reliquias el Maestro Oogway nos pidio que las escondieramos en los lugares mas remotos y peligrosos de China"- el maestro Shifu hizo una pausa y miro a Po que comia unos cuantos domblings, todos lo miraron y se preguntaron de donde los habia sacado

"Lo siento ¿Quieren?"

Vibora y Grulla rieron un poco, solo mono acepto uno y volvio a ponerle atención a su maestro…

"Bien, el maestro Oogway nos pidio que solo le revelaramos su ubicación a el… pero Loba… la reliquia miro en su corazon y vio su deseo de poder… ella acepto y libero el poder del demonio de la reliquia, este la poseyó, utilizando su cuerpo y habilidades el demonio busco las demas reliquias, intentamos detenerla, pero sus poderes eran mayores a lo que pensamos… el maestro Halcon, Leon y Cobra murieron ese dia solo yo sobrevivi"- Shifu callo un momento al recordar a sus viejos compañeros-"Al final el maestro Oogway la detuvo utilizando su propia aura y poder encerrandola dentro de una cueva mas alla de la prision de Chor Gom"

"Entonces quedo libre cuando el maestro Oogway…fallecio"- dijo Tigresa

"Me temo que asi es"

"¿Podemos detenerla?"-pregunto Mantis

"La unica forma que se me ocurre es encontrar las cinco reliquias antes que ella"

"Pero solo tenemos la mitad del pergamino"-dijo Po

"Es cierto pero es mas que suficiente"- Shifu abrio lo que quedaba del pergamino y en el se mostro un mapa con la ubicación de tres de las cinco reliquias"

"Perfecto tres y ella solo tiene dos"- festejo Mono

"De hecho"-agrego el panda rojo-"Tenemos mayor ventaja de la que pense, la quinta reliquia solo se revelara cuando las cuatro primeras esten juntas"

Las tres reliquias que se mostraban en el mapa eran, las Garras del Dragon, la Lanza del Dragon y los Colmilos del Dragon (dagas)…

Mientras tanto en un templo abandonado muy lejos del valle de la paz…

"¿Por qué me detuviste?"-gritaba Tai Lung enfurecido-"Estuve asi de cerca de lograr mi venganza y tu me detuviste"

"Por que conformarse con la venganza"- dijo ella en tono seductor-"Cuando podrias humillarlos y después aplastarlos cuando hayas acabado con sus esperanzas, dime no seria mejor asi"

Tras estas palabras el leopardo se calmo un poco

"Ellos creen que ganaron pero no saben que sigo ahi"- dijo la loba hechizera mirando una esfera flotando en el centro de la habitación-"Tigresa recibio mi aguja… parte de mi esta en ella… pronto recuperare los poderes del demonio Wu Lang y tu mi amiga, tarde o temprano… vas a ayudarme"

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

"…y tu mi amiga… vas a ayudarme"-escucho tigresa en su mente, miro hacia todos lados buscando de donde venia esas voz

"¿Sucede algo?"-pregunto Po

"¿Escuchaste eso?"- pregunto ella un poco nerviosa

"¿Oir que?"

"No nada"-miro al piso y se toco la cabeza-"Olvidalo"

"Parece que la Espada esta en el cañon prohibido"-dijo Grulla señalando el mapa-"Y la Lanza en el bosque del silencio" (perdon si los nombres de los lugares suenan un poco trillados)

"Asi parece Maestro Grulla"-respondio su maestro-"Buen lugar para ocultar algo tan peligroso"

"¿Qué esperamos? Vamos por esas reliquias"-dijo el panda

"No tan rapido Po"-dijo Shifu-"Necesitamos un plan, esos lugar no los llamaron asi por que si, son lugares muy, muy peligrosos"

"Según los lugareños, nadie que haya pasado por esos lugares ha regresado con vida"-añadio Mantis subiendo al hombro de Mono-"O al menos eso he oido"

Grulla siguio mirando el mapa intentando desifrar donde se encontraba la tercer reliquia por desgracia, debio a lo roto de pergamino, su ubicación no era muy clara que digamos…

"No logro distinguir este lugar Maestro"

"Tal parece que nuestra ventaja se redujo un poco pero aun asi ya sabemos donde estan dos de ellas"-Mantis cruzo los brazos, bajo del hombro de su amigo y se subio al mapa para verlo mejor

"Bien estudiantes"-dijo Shifu enrollando el mapa y por poco tirando al Maestro Mantis-"Por hoy no habra mas entrenamiento, los quiero a todos descansando de sus heridas mientras reviso esto"

"Pero Maestro no seria bueno adelantarnos y tomar las reliquias antes"-sugirio Grulla

"Ninguno esta en condiciones de efectuar un viaje como este ahora"-dijo mientras señalaba a cada uno de sus estudiantes y sus heridas-"¿Sucede algo Po?"-pregunto Shifu al notar al panda un poco callado y con la vista baja, como sintiendose culpable

"Es solo que… mi sueño… si…tan solo…"

"No tienes que decir nada… yo soy quien tiene que disculparse con ustedes, debi enteneder lo que tu sueño significaba, me confie y pagamos el precio por mi error, ahora veo que un me falta mucho para igualarme al Maestro Oogway…"

"Solo tengo una pregunta mas Maestro"-Todos miraron a Po con cara de ya por favor

"Si Po dime"

"Ademas de Tai Lung, ¿Quiénes eran esas otras dos cosas o lo que sean que hayan sido?"

"Me preguntaba cuando me lo preguntarian"

"Esas cosas si que eran fuertes"-dijo Mono sobandose el brazo

"Se dice que Wu Lang podia tener ajo su control a cualquier guerrero cuyo deseo fuese volverse mas fuerte o cuyo corazon o alma fueran debiles"-todos escucharon asombrados la explicación, ahora se sabian por que esos sujetos eran tan fuertes y por que Tai Lung estaba entre ellos-"Bien revisare esto con cuidado y mañana les dire quienes iran por las reliquias… ahora salgan"

"Si maestro"-dijeron todos haciendo una reverencia

Po volvio a ayudar a Tigresa llevandola en su espalda, los 6 salieron del salon de los heroes…

En el templo abandonado…

"Asi que ahí se encuentrar"-dijo la loba-"El cañon prohibido y el bosque del silencio"

"Desea que vayamos por ellos mi ama"-dijo el aguila haciendo una reverencia

"No se molesten, Shifu enviara a sus estudiantes tras ellos, solo debemos esperar y los obtendremos sin esfuerzo alguno"

"Esperar, esperar… ya me canse de esperar"-dijo Tai Lung-"Quiero mi venganza"

La loba levanto la mano y encerro a Tai Lung en una aura oscura después se dirigio hacia el, con paso firme y seductor…

"Sabes me estas haciendo arrepentirme de haberte sacado de esa prision"- acercandose a el leopardo, lo miro a los ojos-"Mas vale que seas paciente"- lo tomo del cuello y comenzo a estrangularlo

"Esta… bien… esta… bien..."-suplico por su vida

La loba lo solto y lo libero del aura que lo mantenia inmóvil…

"Buen chico… ahora largo de mi presencia"-Tai Lung se escabullo entre las sombras, esta chica si queda miedo-"Debo ser paciente… espere años por esto solo debo esperar un poco mas… ¡Coneja!"- grito sin mirar detrás de ella-"¡Coneja!...¡Conej…"-miro detrás de ella y ahí estaba su guerrera-"O si olvide que no puedes hablar… como sea traeme un te y rapido"- la coneja salio rapido y aguila se le quedo viendo a su señora-"Que una chica no puede relajarse un poco"

De regreso al Templo de Jade…

Tigresa le habia pedido a Po que la llevara hasta el sagrado arbol de durazno de la sabiduría celestial, para meditar un poco idiendole qe volviera por ella en una hora, se coloco en posición del loto y comenzo a meditar…

Mientras medita todo a su alrededor se vuelve blanco, el ruido desparece y ya no tiene los vendajes en su cuerpo (esto es en referencia de que ahora se encontraba en su mente)... pero de repente todo se torna negro y sombrio…

"Hola Tigresa…"-dijo una voz femenina

La felina abre los ojos y frente a ella se encuentra la Loba que los ataco, Tigresa se coloca en posición de pelea…

"¿Meditando?".dijo ella en forma sarcastica-"Es un buen ejercicio para la mente"

"¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto enfurecida-"¿Cómo entraste aquí?"

"No siquiera un hola… Shifu deberia enseñarle modales a sus estudiantes"

"Largo de aquí"-Tigresa se enfurecia mas su presencia

"Lo siento me gustaria pero no puedo…"

"Explicate"

"Recuerdas la aguja que recibiste"

Tigresa observa en su propia mente el recuerdo de la aguja atravesando su brazo izquierdo

"Veras mi verdadero objetivo era el Guerrero Dragon pero interferiste y ahora parte de mi esta en ti…"-rio como loca

"Asi que eras tu a quien escuche en mi mente"

"Si… jajajaja… no es divertido"

"No le veo la gracia"

"Vaya pero que amargada"

"Largate es mi ultima advertencia"

"O si no que…"

"Yo misma pateare tu trasero fuera de aquí"

"De nuevo con lo maleducada, cielos niña deberias enfocar tu ira en algo"

"Buena idea la enfocare en ti"

Tigresa se arrojo contra la loba con una patada voladora, Loba la esquivo solo moviendose hacia un lado, Tigresa regreso para atacar con una serie de patadas y golpes que su oponente no tuvo problema en esquivar o bloquear con sus manos

"Eres fuerte niña, pero ¿No te gustaria… ser mas fuerte?"

"No te necesito pare eso"-dijo mientras intentaba una patada giratoria pero fue bloqueada y Loba la sujetaba del tobillo

"Yo creo que si"-la arrojo hacia atrás-"Se que por un momento creiste ser el Guerrero Dragon"

Tigresa recuerda el momento en que Oogway señalo a Po como el Guerrero Dragon…

"Debe haber sido una gran desilusión"

"Callate"-volvio a atacarla pero esta vez la loba respondio con un rodillazo en el estomago, tigresa cayo al piso adolorida

"Yo puedo ayudarte…"-incandose y acercandose al oido de Tigresa-"…Volverte el Guerrero Dragon"

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Shifu estudiaba el mapa con cuidado, examinaba cada lugar al que sus estudiantes debian dirigirse y obtener las reliquias antes que sus rivales, el sabia los peligros que les eperaban en especial a aquellos a los que les tocaria buscar la lanza, por que el la habia escondido e el bosque del silencio…

Mientras afuera…

Po y los demas entrenaban, excepto Tigresa quien seguia meditando…

"¿Chicos han notado algo raro en Tigresa?"-pregunto el panda, quien entrenaba con Grulla sobre el caparazón de tortuga de jade

"¿A que te refieres con raro?"-dijo Grulla esquivando una patada de su compañero

"Me refiero a su forma de actuar"-bloqueo el contraataque de su rival-"Han notado que no me ha insultado o molestado"

"Le salvaste la vida"-contesto Vibora-"Creo que es lo menos que puede hacer, ¿No te parece?"

"Pero ella salvo la mia… lo recuerdas"

"Tranquilo Po, quizas solo es el hecho de no poder hacer nada lo que le molesta"-dijo Mantis

"No sera ese dia del mes…"-agrego Mono pero Vibora lo golpeo en la cabeza…

Mientras…

"Yo puedo ayudarte…"-incandose y acercandose al oido de Tigresa-"…Volverte el Guerrero Dragon"-susurro a su oido

"Ya te lo dije no me interesa"-comenzaba a ponerse de pie, furia se veia en sus ojos

"Tienes miedo o eres debil"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Tu y los otros cuatro furiosos son debiles"

"Retractate"

"No, lo he visto todo en tus recuerdos, Tai Lung los vencio… a ustedes… los cinco maestros del kung fu y un panda lo vencio sin problema… sigues diciendo que no son debiles"

"No lo somos"

"Vaya que eres obstinada, bueno y que vas hacer, contarle al maestro Shifu de mi presencia en tu mente"

"Y que si pienso hacerlo"

"Nada solo que…"

"Solo que, que"

"Bueno si se lo dices entonces ya no confiarian en ti, ni te dejaraian ir tras las reliquias"

Tigresa se dio cuenta que tenia razon, no podia perder la confianza de sus compañeros era algo que no podia permitir que sucediera…

"Largate y no vuelvas…"-dijo tigresa

"Bien si eso quieres, pero recuerda lo que dije… si me buscas sabes donde encontrarme…"-desaparecio

Tigresa volvio al mundo "real", por asi decirlo, no pudo contenerse y comenzo a llorar…

En el templo abandonado…

"Eso es Tigresa, pronto quebrare tu voluntad"-tomo un sorbo a su te-"Esta delicioso"

De regreso al Templo de Jade…

"¿Tigresa?"- dijo una voz detrás de ella- "¿Esta todo bien?"

"Si, si estoy bien Maestro"-respondio ella dando la espalda y limpiandose la cara rapido

"Perdona interrumpi tu meditacion"

"No ya habia terminado"

"Bien… te importa si estoy por aquí"

"No para nada"

Su maestro se sento junto a ella y ambos admiraban el cielo lleno de estrellas (Opps cierto ya habia oscurecido, perdon por no aclarar eso)

Tigresa se sentia un poco neviosa junto a Shifu, no sabia si decirle la verdad o mantenerse callada, para ella la confianza de su maestro era lo mas importante y aun mas en este momento…

Unos momentos después llego Po, cargo a Tigresa y juntos fueron al comedor, excepto Shifu quien se quedo a meditar…

"¿Quién quiere fideos?"-pregunto Po

"Yo quiero"-dijeron todos excepto Tigresa

"¿Sucede algo amiga?"-pregunto Vibora-"No has tocado tu comida"

"Lo siento no tengo hambre"

A pesar de lo divertido que la estaban pasando Tigresa se mantuvo callada todo el tiempo, finalmente Po pudo llevarla hasta su habitación, Vibora los acompaño ya que estaba muy preocupada por su amiga…

"Gracias Po, espero no haber sido una molestia por estar cargandome todo el dia"

"Molestia, claro que no"

Tigresa le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Po

"Sabes, me gusta cunado ries de esa forma"

"Gracias"-fue lo unico que dijo

"Bien que descances"

"Buenas noches"

Afuera Vibora esperaba que Po saliera para poder entrar en la habitación de Tigresa…

"Po tenia razon"- dijo Vibora-"Tigresa me puedes decir que te et pasando"

"A que te refieres"

Vibora asomo la cabeza por la puerta y se fijo que Po ya se hubiera ido o no hubiera alguien cerca…

"No eres la misma desde esta tarde… ¿Qué te ocurre?"

"Bueno… yo…"-entonces recordo lo que le habia dicho loba-"No puedo decirtelo"

"Pero somos amigas, puedo ayudarte"

"Nadie puede ayudarme"-le dio la espalda a su amiga y se recosto a dormir

"pero… Tigresa…"- no hubo respuesta y Vibora salio de la habitación un poco desilusionada-"Si deseas hablar mi puerta siempre estar abierta…"

Tigresa se quedo pensando unos instantes…

"Vibora espera…"-grito la felina y su amiga volvio-"Al menos puedes… bueno… puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche… por favor"

Vibora miro a su amiga a los ojos, después bajo la vista y vio sus manos, estaban temblando. Vibora acepto, ambas se quedaron dormidas después de unos instantes…

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

Al dia siguiente…

Vibora fue la primera en levantarse, antes de que el Gong sonara y despertara a los demas, miro a Tigresa, seguia dormida, pero aun no se le olvidaba ver a su amiga asustada y temblando, abrio la puerta lentamente evitando despertarla o a alguien mas, salio de la habitación de Tigresa y sin hacer ruido se dirigio a la habitación de Po…

Abrio la puerta lentamente y vio al panda, placidamente dormido…

"Po… Po…"-decia ella en voz baja, mientras lo movia intentando despertarlo-"Despierta Po"

"Que…no… papa… es muy temprano"-contesto el panda

"Po despierta de una vez"

El panda abrio los ojos, y vio los ojos de Vibora muy cerca de el

"¿Vibora? ¿Qué haces aquí?"-dijo el panda un poco adormilado

"Sssshhhhhhh…. No hagas ruido… ven necesito hablar contigo"

Ambos salieron de la habitación de Po lentamente, a pesar del peso de Po lograron salir del pasillo sin ser oidos, al llegar afuera, Po se estiro un poco…

"Y bien de que quieres hablar"

"Escucha tenias razon, Tigresa se comporta de manera extraña"

"No te lo dije"

"Debiste verla ayer después de que te fuiste, nunca la habia visto asi, estaba tan…Triste, Temerosa e incluso la vi temblar"

"¿Estaba temblando?"

"Si, te lo digo algo esta mal"

"Crees que le deberiamos decir al maestro"

"¿Decirme que?"-dijo una voz detrás de ellos

"Bueno es sobre…"-dijo Vibora

"Me lo diran después, ahora despierten a los demas debo decirles quienes iran a buscar las reliquias"

Po y Vibora no dijeron nada mas, solo hicieron lo que su maestro les pidio, mientras el se dirigia al salon de los heroes…

En el Salon de los Heroes…

"Bien estudiantes, cuatro de ustedes irn en busca de las dos reliquias de las que tenemos conocida su ubicación, pero no iran en grupo, iran en parejas"

Los estudiantes se sorprendieron al escuchar esto…

"Pero maestro…-dijo Grulla-"No seria mejor ir todos"

"Quisiera que asi fuera, pero he analizado la situación… el viaje de que deben realizar sera largo, por lo que viajar en grupos pequeños sera lo mejor, bien he hecho dos mapas con la ruta mas segura que puede seguir cada pareja, ahora dire los nombres de los que iran en este viaje…"

Todos estaban esperando a que su maestro dijera sus nombres, excepto Tigresa quien intentaba no mirar o escuchar lo que su maestro le decia, queria evitar que la loba se enterara, pero le era muy difícil, como si la controlaran por dentro y le obligara a escuchar y ver…

"Grulla…"-dijo el Maestro Shifu-"Vibora…"

Los dos estudiantes dieron un paso al frente y su maestro les entrego el mapa hacia las Garras del Dragon en el Cañon Prohibido…

"Los he elegido para esta mision por sus habilidades, no solo en combate, sino por sus habilidades naturales…Vibora… tu agilidad y velocidad te permitiran moverte por las rocas sin problemas… Grulla… tu habilidad natural para volar sera util para atravezar grandes distancias…"

"Gracias Maestro"-dijeron ambos haciendo una reverencia y regresaron a su lugar

"Mono…Mantis…"

Ambos dieron un paso al frente, Mono tomo el mapa que los llevaria a la Lanza del Dragon en el Bosque del Silencio…

"Los elegi para esta mision por las misma razon que elegi a Grulla y Vibora… Mono tu habilidad y agilidad para moverte entre los arboles, les ayudara a viajar mas rapido… Mantis eres rapido y por tu tamaño les sera mas facil viajar y el bosque es tu elemento… Se lo que les espera ya que yo escondi la lanza, tengan cuidado"

"Gracias Maestro"-dijeron ambos y regresaron a su lugar

"Po y Tigresa… se que estaran decepcionados por no haberlos elegido, pero tuve mis razones…Tigresa… aun no te encuentras en perfectas condiciones para realizar un viaje de esta magnitud… Po… te necesito aquí para cuidar de Tigresa… Los demas tienen una hora para prepararse partiran lo antes posible"

Todos hicieron una reverencia y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones…

Mientras…

"Ya era hora que Shifu hiciera su movimiento"-dijo la loba, viendo atraves de los ojos de Tigresa como Shifu les entregaba los mapas a sus estudiantes-"Aguila… Coneja…"

Dos sombras aparecieron en el centro de su habitación y se materializaron en la forma de un Aguila y una Coneja, ambos se hincaron ante su señora

"Nos llamo mi señora"-contesto el Aguila

"Prepárense…Aguila iras al Cañon Prohibido… Coneja iras al Bosque del Silencio…Ironico no…Tai Lung"- una tercera sombra aparecio

"¿Me llamo?"-contesto el leopardo

"Acelerare un poco las cosas"- le arrojo el pedazo de pergamino que ella poseia-"Iras por el Escudo del Dragon

"Al fin algo de accion"- desaparecio

De regreso al Templo de Jade…

Los cuatro ya estaban listos para partir, ninguno llevaba mas de lo necesario, tan solo Mono y Grulla eran los unicos que llevaban mochila de viaje

"Les deseo suerte, estudiantes"-dijo el maestro Shifu-"Cuidense el uno al otro"

"Gracias Maestro"-dijeron los cuatro

"Po, prometeme que cuidaras de Tigresa"-le dijo Vibora

"No te preocupes, lo hare"

"Cuidate Po"-dijo Grulla

"Cuidense ustedes"

"Nos veremos"-decian Mono y Mantis

"Nos veremos"

Vibora se acerco a su amiga y le dio un abrazo…

"Por favor cuidate y se buena con Po quieres"

"Hare lo que pueda, pero no te prometo nada"

"Todo saldra bien"

"Eso… eso espero"-dijo la felina un poco nerviosa

Los cuatro salieron del templo rumbo a sus destinos, pensaron que tendrian la ventaja pero se equivocaron…

"Las reliquias pronto seran mias…"-dijo Tigresa

"Dijiste algo"

"¿Qué…?... No no dije nada"

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

Este capitulo es de Po y Tigresa, si lo que habia dicho en el capitulo anterior pero quise hacer mejor este antes…bueno espero les guste…

Habia pasado un dia desde que sus amigos partieron, realmente se sentia muy vacio el templo, Po no tenia con quien entrenar, Tigresa ya comenzaba a caminar por si misma y la herida que Tai Lung le habia hecho ya habia cicatrizado pero su brazo aun estaba un poco adolorido y su maestro le pido que esperara por lo menos un dia mas, ella no acepto muy bien esto pero no le quedo de otra.

Po noto el disgusto de Tigresa y sumado a lo que ya habia notado en ella, decidio que por lo menos podria ayudarla a distraerse de alguna forma…

"Maestro, podria hablar con usted"

"¿Sucede algo Po?"

"Bueno es sobre Tigresa, no la ha notado algo extraña"

"Un poco, pero debe ser natural, estar sin poder entrenar durante algunos dias debe ponerte de ese forma"

"Lo mismo pense yo, asi que pense que bueno queria pedirle si podria llevarla… no se… al pueblo… usted sabe para distraerla"- Po se sentia nervioso diciendole esto a su maestro, ademas de cómo iba a reaccionar

"Claro Po"-dijo Shifu-"Me parece buena idea, les servira de distracción a los dos"

"En serio, gracias maestro"-dijo Po emocionado y fue a buscar a Tigresa

Tigresa se encontraba en el salon de entrenamiento, a pesar de lo que su maestro le habia dicho ella se puso a dar unos cuantos golpes y patadas a los muñecos de entrenamiento (esos que tienen picos por todo su cuerpo), no queria perder su condicion…

"Mi linda Tigresa"-dijo una voz en su cabeza-"No has reconsiderado mi propuesta"

"Ya te dije que no me interesa"-contesto ella, sin dejar de golpear a los muñecos

"Crees que te haras fuerte con solo entrenar… eres debil… eso no cambiara"

"Callate"-desquito su furia con el muñeco partiendolo a la mitad de una patada

"¿Tigresa?"-dijo una voz detrás de ella, pero en lugar de solo mirar atrás, respondio con un golpe a la cara

"¿Po?"- dijo ella al ver al panda en el suelo-"Lo siento, no sabia que eres tu"- se acerco a el y le ofrecio la mano para levantarse

El panda se sentia un poco mareado por el golpe pero se recupero, Tigresa lo ayudo a levantarse

"Auch… recuerdame no hablarte mientras entrenas…"

"No le digas al maestro es que no tenia nada mejor que hacer"

"Descuida no lo hare… ¿Hablabas con alguien??

"No… no solo conmigo misma"-respondio nerviosa

Po no le tomo mucha importancia a esto ultimo y se enfoco en lo que iba a preguntar- "Oye me preguntaba…"- estaba aun mas nerviso de cómo iba a reaccionar ella que el maestro Shifu-"Ya que… bueno estamos un poco aburridos aquí… no se…"

"¿Si?"-dijo ella mirando a los ojos

Po se puso un poco rojo, ver esos hermosos ojos de color ambar, realmente lo hacian ponerse muy, pero muy nervioso

"Me preguntaba si te gustaria… tu sabees… salir del Templo e ir no se… caminar un rato… distraernos…"

Tigresa no contesto de inmediato, hubo un silencio algo incomodo, hasta que Po hablo nuevamente…

"Esta bien si no quieres ir, no importa…"

"No, no claro que me gustaria ir"-contesto ella interrumpiendo a Po

"En serio"

"Si solo dejame tomar un baño y cambiarme de ropa"

"O si claro acabas de entrenar y no querras ir asi, muy cierto te esperare"

Tigresa salio del salon de entrenamiento, Po solo la miraba y fue como si el mundo no existiera para el, solo ella

"¿Un momento?"- se dijo Po asi mismo en su mente-"¿En que estas pensando?... ella es tu amiga, solo eso"

Pero por alguna razon ella siempre fue su favorita dentro de los cinco furiosos, sus movimientos, su actitud, todo en ella se le hacia perfecto…

Una hora después, ya entrando el atardecer…

Po esperaba a Tigresa en las puertas del Templo, se aseguraba de llevar algo de dinero en caso de necesitarlo, gracias al trabajo que hacia con su padre al menos ganaba algo para el, ya que la comida corria por cuenta del templo, al igual que su estancia ahí…

"Espero no haberte echo esperar mucho"-dijo una voz detrás de el

Po dio la vuelta

"No claro que no…uaoauo"-Po quedo un poco embobado la ver a su amiga no con su ropa normal de entrenamiento, sino con un hermoso traje de seda rojo, decorado con flores

"¿Qué?... pensaste que todos los dias me vestia igual"

"Bueno yo… no claro que no"

"Nos vamos"

Po asintio y ambos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras del templo.

Po no podia dejar de mirar a Tigresa, era la primera vez que la veia de esta forma, pero a pesar de lo hermosa que se veia, podia notar tristeza en su rostro…

Al llegar al pueblo…

"Bien, te gustaria ir primero a comer algun lado"-pregunto el panda

"Bueno hay un lugar al que me gusta ir, cuando tengo tiempo claro"-contesto ella fingiendo una sonrisa para ocultar su nerviosismo y tristeza.

"Te sigo"

Durante el camino, las personas en el pueblo los saludaban, algunos chicos le chiflaban o le gritaban piropos a Tigresa, pero ella no les dio importancia, tomo el brazo de Po y el panda se puso rojo de la cara y nervioso al mismo tiempo.

"Llegamos"-dijo ella, sin soltar el brazo de Po

El lugar era un pequeño restaurante de comida china (de que mas)

Ambos entraron, el dueño los recibio, muy bien, debido principalmente a que Tigresa conocia la dueño, después de asignarles mesa y decirle el menu, el dueño, personalmente tomo sus ordenes y se dirigio a la cocina

"¿Cómo conoces este lugar?"

"Solia pasar el tiempo aquí de pequeña, el dueño era amigo de mis padres y me dejaron a su cuidado cuando…bueno ellos…"

"No digas mas"-interrumpio Po al ver el runbo que llevaba la conversación

Después de unos minutos de platica, de diversos temas, los cules no mencionare si no el capitulo se hace mas largo, el dueño del restaurante llego con su comida

"Se ve genial"-dijo Po

"Espera a probar"-añadio Tigresa al dar el primer bocado

Después de comer y pagar, claro esta, comenzaba a oscurecer, pero antes de regresar al templo, era el turno de Po de llevar a Tigresa a uno de sus lugares favoritos…

"¿A donde vamos?"-pregunto la felina

Po la llevo fuera de la aldea, le llevo lejos del camino hasta un lugar secreto…

"Lista"-Po mantenia los ojos de Tigresa cerrados-"Abrelos… ya"

La habia llevado al otro lado del pueblo, a un lugar donde desde la orilla se podia ver un hermoso lago cristalino, en el se reflejaba la luna y las estrellas, la vista era increíble…

"Po… esto es…"-Tigresa no podia creerlo-"Hermoso…"

"Sabia que te gustaria"- la llevo hasta un tronco caido que les sirvio a ambos para sentarse y disfrutar de la hermosa vista

"Creo que ahora es mi turno de preguntar ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?"

"Bueno… cuando era niño los demas se burlaban de mi… una noche hui de casa y encontre este lugar"

Tigresa escuchaba la historia de Po con atención, o al menos eso creia, ya que quizas su atención estaba en los hermosos ojos verdes de Po (Si son verdes, sino me creen investiguen)

"¿Qué hermosos ojos?"-dijo Tigresa en voz baja

"¿Perdon?"-el panda la miro

"No nada"-contesto ella sonrojada-"No puedo creer que haya dicho eso"- esto ultimo lo penso

Po tomo la mano de Tigresa, esta reacciono apretando la suya, después de lo que habia pasado se senti bien, feliz, ya no le preocupaba nada.

Después de un rato en ese lugar, ambos se dirigieron de regreso al templo…

"uff, uff, muchas… escaleras… uff"-Po llego un poco agotado, para el era mas difícil subir que bajar

"¿Estas bien?"

"Si solo… solo… dame… diez… uff segundos…"

Tigresa rio un poco

"Te vez linda asi"

"¿Qué?"

"Cuando sonries, me encanta verte sonreir"-dijo el panda acercandose a ella y tomando sus manos entre las de el

Tigresa sintio como su corazon latia mas y mas rapido, acaso era amor lo que sentia…

"Maestros…"-grito un ganso detrás de ellos

"¿Qué sucede?"-dijeron ambos, soltando sus manos como si nada estuviera pasando

"El maestro Shifu los ha estado esperando en el salon de los heroes"

Los dos corrieron hasta el lugar, su mestro los esperaba con un pergamino en mano…

"Hola estudiantes"-dijo el al verlos entrar-"espero que se hayan divertido"

"Bueno…"-ambos se pusieron rojos y nervisos-"Si…"-contestaron por igual

"Me alegro por que mañana ambos iran por la tercer reliquia, los Colmillos del Dragon"

"Sabe donde estan maestro"-pregunto Po con expectación

"Asi es, investigue un poco, revise viejos mapas, ademas de escritos antiguos del maestro Oogway y por fin lo descubri"- Shifu le entrego el pergamino a Po, este lo abrio rapidamente-"Se encuentra en al sur en un lugar conocido como el Templo del Guerrero, según la leyenda en ese lugar se daba sepultura a los guerreros que morian en batalla y se dice esta custodiado por las almas de estos, claro es solo una leyenda"

"Si… so…solo… un… una… leyenda"- Po temblo al escuchar a historia

Esta vez Tigresa no hizo nada por impedir que loba escuchara, ya lo habia intentado y fallado, lo unico que podia hacer era ayudar a obtener las reliquias y esperar que los demas hicieran lo mismo, una vez echo esto quizas podria contarles a sus amigos…

"Partiran mañana en la mañana"-concluyo su maestro-"Duerman bien, sera un viaje largo y necesitaran todas sus fuerzas"

Ambos reverenciaron a su maestro y se retiraron directo a sus habitaciones

"Bueno Tigresa, que duermas bien"- Po se dirigia a su habitación pero fue detenido por Tigresa, quien tenia una expresión de tristeza en sus rostro

"Po… gracias…"

El panda no dijo nada

"Gracias por este dia, fue maravilloso"

"Descuida, princesa… opps… no espera no queria decir eso"-despues de decir esto, ella se le acerco, Po penso que lo golpearia asi que cerro los ojos y espero lo peor, pero en vez de eso, un tierno beso en la mejilla fue todo lo que recibio

"Hasta mañana"-dijo ella entrando en la habitación

Po solo se quedo ahí sin decir o hacer algo

Continuara…

Nunca habia escrito tanto, espero que haya valido la pena, por favor no se les olviden los reviews, me inspiran


	10. Chapter 10

Despues de recuperarse del momento, Po entro a su habitación y se quedo dormido, a diferencia de Tigresa que no podia conciliar el sueño. Po ocupaba la mayoria de sus pensamientos, lo habia besado, aunque solo haya sido en la mejilla, nunca habia besado a un amigo pero esta vez ella se sintio diferente. Conocio un poco mas al panda, un lado de el que no habia visto antes, normalmente ella solo lo veia como un panda gordo y algo torpe, pero ahora lo veia como un chico dulce y tierno.

"Que lindo… la Tigresa esta enamorada"-dijo una voz en su cabeza-"Eres patetica"

"No es verdad, el solo es mi amigo"-respondio en voz baja

"Por favor… tanta dulzura…me dieron nauseas… pero que te hace pensar que te correspondera…"

"No te metas en esto"

"El es el Guerrero Dragon puede tener a cualquier chica que el desee por que te elegiria… siendo tan debil"

"No soy debil"- lagrimas cayeron de sus hermosos ojos-"No soy debil, no lo soy"

"Lo eres pero recuerda que yo puedo cambiar eso, si lo deseas"

"No me interesa y cuando consigamos las reliquias sera tu fin"

"Tus amigos fallaran y tendre el poder para dominar el mundo…"

Después de que la voz de loba se callara en su cabeza, Tigresa pudo irse a dormir…

Al dia siguiente…

"Bien… Po, Tigresa… les deseo suerte a ambos"-Shifu se despedia de sus estudiantes en las puertas del Templo

"Lo haremos maestro"

"Cuidense el uno al otro y recuerden que unidos lograran lo que sea"

Ambos hicieron una reverencia y comenzaron su viaje con el pie derecho, excepto Po que cayo por las escaleras…

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejos del Valle de la Paz…

Después de dos dias de viaje, Vibora y Grulla por fin lo habia logrado, el cañon prohibido se encontraba a tan solo unos metros de ellos…

"Grulla… podemos descansar"-dijo Vibora deteniendose un poco

"Solo falta poco, vamos"-dijo el mientras miraba el mapa

"Por favor solo un poco ya no puedo"-dijo ella sin movrese realmente estaba cansada

Grulla guardo el mapa en su mochila y se dirigio hacia Vibora, abrio la mochila y le ofrecio agua a su amiga, Vibora bebio un poco.

"Te sientes mejor"

"Un poco… ahora se como se siente Po cuando sube las escaleras del Templo"-dijo ella tomando un poco de agua y de repente sintio como Grulla la levanto-"¿Que haces?"-dijo ella sorprendida por esta accion

"Asi podremos seguir y tu descansar"- la subio a su espalda, donde ella se enredo en la mochila y coloco su cabeza sobre la mochila

"Gracias"-respondio ella

"Sigamos"-dijo continuando el camino pero unos metros mas adelante se detuvo

"¿Qué sucede?"-pregunto Vibora

"Según el mapa deberia haber un puente por aquí… pero no veo ninguno"- dijo mientras señalaba en el mapa un acantilado que debian cruzar

Vibora miro abajo del acantilado, trago saliva

"Debemos cruzar"-dijo Grulla

"Pero es un trecho muy largo"

"Lo se"- dijo el tomando un poco de vuelo

"Crees poder lograrlo, estas muy cansado, mejor busquemos otra forma de cruzar"- le rogo ella pero al ver la determinación de su amigo por cruzar se sujeto mas fuerte

Pero Grulla no iba dejar que esto lo detuviera, comenzo a correr hacia el acantilado, abrio sus alas y comenzo a aletear intentando mantenerse en el aire, pero el peso de su mochila y Vibora le hacian esforzarse mas, el cansancio comenzo a debilitarlo, pero el no iba a darse por vencido y de milagro lograron llegar a la otra orilla…

Grulla cayo agotado al piso, Vibora bajo de su espalda, le quito la mochila y logro levantarlo y sentarlo en una roca donde pudiera descansar

"¿Como te sientes?"-dijo ella ofreciendole un poco de agua

"Cansado"- bebio un trago e intento ponerse de pie pero su amiga no se lo permitio

"No te levantes"

"Pero debemos…"

"Tranquilo la reliquia no ira a ninguna parte, es mejor descansar por ahora, ademas ya esta oscureciendo, sera mejor encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche"-sugirio ella y el ave asintio

Encontraron una cueva muy cerca de ahí, mientras Vibora sacaba algo de comer de la mochila de Grulla, el encendia una pequeña hoguera.

Después de comer Grulla saco las bolsas de dormir de la mochila y ambos se fueron a descansar…

Grulla abrio los ojos un momento y miro al lugar donde Vibora dormia, la miro con una sonrisa

"Es tan hermosa cuando duerme"-penso y volvio a cerra los ojos

Vibora abrio los ojos y miro a Grulla dormir…

"Si tan solo… pudiera… decirle"-dijo ella tambien en sus pensamientos

Ahora, ya era mas que obvio que los dos sienten algo el uno por el otro, pero ninguno era capaz de decírselo al otro. Habian sido amigos desde que se conocieron, cuando el maestro Shifu descubrio los talentos de cada uno para el Kung fu, tenian miedo de poder arruinar la maravillosa amistad que tenian, miedo a que el otro los rechazara…

Al dia siguiente ambos despertaron con la luz del primer rayo de sol, guardaron todo en la mochila y continuaron hacia la reliquia…

"Hemos Llegado"-dijo el ave

El Cañon Prohibido, un lugar desolado y peligroso, un lugar donde un paso en falso podria ser la muerte para quien intente cruzarlo…

"Era verdad el lugar da miedo"-dijo Vibora

El lugar era muy peligroso para cruzarlo a pie, por lo que Grulla dio un ultimo vistazo al mapa, lo guardo y dejo que Vibora subiera en el nuevamente, cruzaron la mayor parte del cañon volando, Vibora intentaba no mirar abajo y se sujeto un poco mas fuerte de su amigo, Grulla sintio el apretón y saco un bufido, miro sobre su hombro y vio a Vibora, quien tenia los ojos cerrados

"Llegamos"-dijo Grulla descendiendo lentamente y posandose en el suelo-"Vibora ya puedes soltarte"

"Lo siento"

"No sabia que le temieras a las alturas"

"No es a las alturas… es que no me gusta volar…"

"¿Qué no es lo mismo?"

"Callate y sigamos"-comenzo deslizarse hacia una gran cueva

Grulla rio un poco y la siguió dentro de la cueva…

"Este lugar da mas miedo que afuera"

"Si pero mira"-dijo el ave señalando delante de ellos

Sobre un pedestal de roca se encontraban las Garras y emanaba una luz brillante de color dorado, se encontraba al final de un larg pasillo de roca al final de la cueva…

Vibora quizo apresurarse para conseguirla pero fue detenida por Grulla

"Espera, no crees que esto es muy facil"

Vibora no dijo nada y solo se quedo pensando que quizas el tendria razon, tomo una piedrita y la arrojo delante de ellos, una lluvia de flechas aparecio de la nada y pulverizo la piedra

"Eso no es nada"

"Segura, podria intentarlo yo"

"Soy mas rapida y mas pequeña sere un blanco mas difícil"-Vibora vio la reocupación en los ojos de su amigo-"Descuida lo lograre"- guiñandole un ojo

Grulla no pudo resistir la mirada de Vibora y acepto…

Vibora se deslizo a toda velocidad, una lluvia de flechas la ataco por la izquierda, pero con sus reflejos de serpiente las esquivo fácilmente, después por la izquierda y fue el mismo resultado, realmente esta trampa no era la gran cosa penso, pero justo cuando penso que ya tenia la espada, una lluvia de flechas de ambos lados la ataco…

"Vibora"-grito Grulla

Ella vio ls flechas venir en camara lenta, cada vez mas cerca, giro su cuerpo en forma de resorte y salto lo mas alto que pudo, apenas esquivandolas, al caer tomo la espada, las trampas se desactivaron y Grulla pudo ir a donde ella se encontraba

"¿Estas bien?"

"Fiu…La vi cerca"- dijo ella limpiandose el sudor de la frente-"Y mira lo que consegui"-mostrandole la espada

"Felicidades, Vibora, ahora podremos regresar al Templo y…"

"No tan rapido"-Interrumpio una voz familiar para ellos-

"Tu de nuevo"-grito Grulla

"Vaya, Vaya me sorprende que sigan de pie después de la paliza que les di… jajajaja… ahora si son tan amables de darme la reliquia…"

Grulla tomo las Garras y la guardo detrás de el en su mochila

"Bien si asi lo quieren"-el aguila salto, abrio sus alas-"Los matare primero…"-arrojandose contra los maestros…

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11

En algun lugar tambien muy lejos del Templo de Jade…

Mono y Mantis, habian pasado dos dias desde que iniciaron su viaje, caminaban por el Bosque del Silencio, un lugar que gano su nombre debido a que el silencio es lo unico que se escucha en ese lugar, según las leyendas en este lugar las personas se pierden con facilidad y jamas vuelven a ser vistas…

"Mono"-dijo mantis con un tono de nerviosismo, posado sobre el hombro de su amigo-"¿Estas seguro de que es por aquí?"

"Es lo que dice el mapa"-respondio el, mirando el mapa-"¿Quieres dejar de temblar?... Bien creo que estamos cerca"

Siguieron el rumbo que marcaba el mapa que el maestro Shifu les habia dado, pasaron entre la maleza que se formaba en el bosque hasta que llegaron a una parte del bosque donde el sol apenas pasaba entre los arboles…

"Esto no me gusta nada"-dijo Mono-"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Tambien lo escuchaste, al menos no fui el unico"

El ruido que ambos habian escuchado se oia cada vez mas cerca de ellos, Mono se quito la mochila, el y Mantis se colocaron en posición de ataque…

"Ahí viene"-grito Mono

De repente unas enredaderas como latigos salieron de entre los arboles y los atacaron, saltaron evadiendo el primer ataque…

"¿Qué demonios sucede?"

"El bosque nos ataca… muevete"

Mono salto entre las ramas evadiendo ataque tras ataque, por otro lado Mantis aprovechaba su tamaño para escapar sin problemas y con sus manos golpeaba rapidamente cortando algunas enredaderas…

Cada vez salian mas y mas enredaderas dificultando esquivarlas, solo les quedaba correr

"Vamonos"-grito Mono, avanzando entre las ramas, rapidamente tomo a Mantis y lo subio a su hombro

Salto de arbol en arbol intentando escapar de las enredaderas, mientras Mono intentaba no ser alcanzado por una, mantis vio algo brillar entre las ramas, sin decirla nada a Mono, salto de su hombo y se dirigio al lugar donde se encontraba el objeto brillante…

"Mantis… ¿Qué haces?"-Mono noto cuando su amigo salto y cayo la piso, algunas enredaderas lo atacaron pero logro esquivarlas fácilmente, siguió corriendo hasta ver el objeto brillante, Mono siguió a delante, debido a la persecución de las enredaderas

"La reliquia…"-dijo el saltando para evitar la embestida de una enredadera-

La Lanza del Dragon se encontraba sobre un pilar de roca…

Mantis cortaba y evadia, cuando le faltaban unos centímetros para tomarla, salto, estiro su mano lo mas que pudo pero cuando estaba apunto de tomarla una enredadera lo golpeo como latigo arrojandolo contra un arbol cercano

Mono tampoco lo estaba pasando muy bien, las enredaderas lo llevaron hasta un callejón sin salida, ahí lo atacaban una tras otra, hasta que finalmente lo rodearon y estaban a punto de darle el golpe final…

Mantis se recupero del golpe, miro la reliquia y las enredaderas que la custodiaban, espero que atacaran y se movio en el ultimo momento, el aprovecho y corrio sobre ella, volvio a saltar y toco la reliquia…

Las enredaderas comenzaron a caer una por una como si fueran simples plantas, Mono se alivio de esto ya que las que lo iban a atacar quedaron a unos centímetros de su rostro

"¿Estas bien?"-pregunto Mantis sosteniendo la Lanza (no se como pero recuerden que si pudo levantar y asotar a Po en la película podia con esto)

"Vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos"-dijo mono abriendo y cerrando sus ojos-"Vaya que la he desperdiciado"

Los dos rieron, Mono tomo la lanza, la guardo en la mochila y salieron de la zona oscura del bosque…

"El maestro si que supo como esconder la reliquia"-dijo Mantis

"Al menos pudo avisarnos de esto"-añadio Mono tocandose el hombro un poco adolorido del esfuerzo que hizo

"No creo que eso hubiera servido de mucho"

"En todo caso sera mejor volver"

Estaban a punto de irse cuando una sombra se levanto del piso y tomo la forma de un conejo…

"¿Ahora que?"-pregunto Mono mirando la sombra levantarse del piso

"No la conocemos"

"No de nuevo"

La coneja miro la reliquia en la espalda de Mono y después de ellos, hizo un ademán con la mano queriendo que le entregaran la lanza, pero Mono y Mantis se colocaron en posición de ataque. La coneja el verlos hacer esto hizo lo mismo, corrio y salto hacia ellos con una patada, ambos maestros saltaron en diferente direccion esquivando la patada, la cual golpeo un arbol derribandolo…

Continuara…


	12. Chapter 12

Antes de iniciar, No soy muy bueno describiendo peleas, y he aquí la conclusión del capitulo de Grulla y Vibora…

Un dia atrás…

Po y Tigresa habian iniciado su viaje hace solo un dia y cada vez estaban mas cerca de su objetivo, pero cada vez Tigresa se sentia abrumada por las ultimas palabras que Wu Lang le habia dicho…

"Tus amigos fallaran…"

Lo escuchaba en su mente como un eco, pareciera que a cada momento Tigres fuera perdiendo voluntad, intentaba ocultarlo de Po, pero llegaria el momento que ya no podria hacerlo…

"Hay que encontrar un lugar donde acampar"-dijo Po-"Ya esta oscureciendo"

Tigresa asintio y siguió al panda

Encontraron un claro en medio de un bosque de bambu en la cima de la montaña, Po preparo un fogata y algo de comer para los dos, mientras Tigresa preparaba los sacos de dormir alrededor del fuego. Después de comer ambos intentaron dormir ya que mañaña tendrian que ir un poco mas aprisa y encontrar la reliquia rapido, Tigresa sin embargo no podia dormir, le preocupaba encontrar a Wu Lang en sus sueños…

"Po… Po… estas dormido"

"Sucede algo"-respondio el panda girando su cuerpo para quedar de frente a Tigresa

"Bueno… queria preguntarte algo"-guardo silencio un momento-"Po… me…me consideras debil"

"Claro que no… esa es una locura…debil tu… por favor, eras la chica mas fuerte que haya conocido, de hecho…"-el panda tambien guardo silencio, bajo la vista con un poco de vergüenza-"Eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti"

Tigresa se enrojecio al escuchar estas palabras y por un momento sintio como su corazon se aceleraba

"Bueno me refiero…a que… tu… eres fuerte…"-el panda intentaba arreglar de alguna forma sus palabras para no causar mal entendidos

"Gracias Po eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar… solo una cosa mas"

"Dime…"

"Me seguirias queriendo… claro me refiero como amigos…"-tambien intento arreglar sus palabras-"Si yo…"-no sabia como terminar la frase pero debia hacerlo-"Si yo… hiciera algo…malo"

"¿Malo?... ¿A que te refieres?"

"Solo contesta"

"Claro que si… para eso son los amigos… o no"

"Gracias"-se acomodo y se quedo dormida

Po se le quedo mirando un rato mas, le gustaba verla tan tranquila y hermosa como la noche en que salieron juntos, pero aun el Guerrero Dragon tenia problemas para expresar sus sentimientos…

Avancemos un dia…

En el Cañon Prohibido…

Grulla y Vibora habian conseguido la reliquia y estaban a punto de iniciar el viaje de regreso al Templo cuando fueron atacados por el sirviente de Wu Lang… Aguila…

"Bien si asi quieren"-el aguila salto, abrio sus alas-"Los matare primero…"-arrojandose contra los dos maestros

Grulla solto la mochila, el y Vibora se arrojaron contra el, ambos lo atacaron con todas sus fuerasm Grulla intento golpearlo con una combinacion de patadas y golpes pero el Aguila lo bloqueaba o desviaba sus golpes, al igual que los de Vibora, pero ella intento morderlo en mas de una ocasión pero el aguila bloqueaba sus mordidas con un escudo de metal que tenia en el ala derecha.

"¿Es todo?"-dijo el Aguila con una sonrisa-"Bien creo que es mi turno"

Alzo el vuelo y se arrojo contra Grulla, quien tambien estaba en el aire, intento bloquearlo pero la velocidad de su rival era superior, el aguila lo pateo en el estomago y después lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas haciendolo caer al suelo sin control, Grulla quedo tirado…

"Grulla"-grito Vibora corrio hasta donde estaba su amigo pero el aguila la tomo con una de sus garras del cuello (No se si las serpientes tienen cuello pero bueno), y con la otra del cuerpo impidiendo que se pudiera mover, la elevo en el aire

"Hola preciosa"- se pozo sobre una roca a fuera de la cueva, sujetandola cada vez con mas fuerza-"Eres tan hermosa…"-acariciendo el rostro de Vibora con su ala-"Es una lastima que mi ama los desee muertos"-apreto con mas fuerza-"Al menos vere esos hermosos ojos apagarse frente a mi"

Vibora no podia moverse, ni respirar, acaso este seria su fin, lo unico que lamentaba era no haberle dicho a Grulla lo que sentia…

"Sueltala"-dijo una voz detrás de el

"Vaya sigues con vida, realmente eres persistente"-dijo mientras tiraba el cuerpo inconciente de Vibora hacia un lado

Al ver a Vibora tirada en el suelo, Grulla sintio una gran furia por dentro, el dolor de sus heridas no era nada en comparación de ver a su amiga casi sin vida, esto era algo que no podia perdonar

"Como te atraves a lastimarla de esa forma"- sus ojos reflejaban un furia intensa en esos momentos

"A ya veo..."-rio un poco bajo-"Acaso el maestro Grulla se enamoro de su amiga"

"Y que si asi lo fuera"-respondio aun mas furico

El aguila cerro los ojos muy confiado y comenzo a reir

"Entonces los enviare juntos al otro mundo…¿Qué demon…?"-abrio lo ojos y Grulla ya no estaba frente a el-"¿Dónde estas?"

"Me buscabas"-respondio Grulla mientras caia en picada detrás del aguila, golpeandolo y arrojandolo contra una roca

Para cuando se recupero, Grulla volvio atacar desde el aire, tomandolo fuera de guardia y propinandole otro golpe en el pecho, Grulla giro y suguio atacando a toda velocidad golpendolo con mas fuerza en cada ataque, hasta que se detuvo de cansancio y aterrizo cerca de Vibora…

"Desgraciado, como lo hiciste"-dijo el aguila levantandose adolorido de la golpiza que habia recibido

"Te confiaste"- respondio Grulla, incado en el piso junto a Vibora

"Pura suerte"

Vibora comenzo a abrir los ojos lentamente, escucho a Grulla muy cerca de ella, el dolor en su cuerpo le impedia moverse libremente…

"Di lo que quieras… Pero no perdonare a aquello que se atrevan a lastimarla"-miro a Vibora tiernamente, sin notar que ya estaba conciente-"No me importa si ella nunca me corresponde… solo me importa su felicidad… mientras ella sea feliz y este bien es mas que suficiente para mi"- se puso de pie con dificultad y en posicion de batalla

Vibora escucho las palabras de Grulla y sintio como su corazon se aceleraba, estaba feliz, vio al aguila prepararse para atacar nuevamente y espero…

"Que lindo es una lastima que ya no estaras con ella cuando despierte, claro si es que lo hace…"- se arrojo contra Grulla

Grulla estaba listo para contraatacar pero justo cuando el aguila iba a golpearlo algo lo detuvo

"Maldita sigues con vida"-dijo el aguila al ver a Vibora sosteniendolo de una de sus garras con su cola enrredada en ella

"Ahora Grulla"-grito ella

Grulla comenzo a golpearlo con una combinación de golpes y patadas empujandolo hacia el precipicio, por ultimo lo elevo con un golpe con su ala justo en el borde del cañon, Vibora salto sobre la espalda de Grulla, giro en el aire y golpeo con su cola en la cara la aguila, como un latigo cada golpe se le marco en el rostro, para después asotarlo con todas sus fuerzas mandandolo hacia abajo y directo al precipicio…

Grulla atrapo a Vibora en le aire, ambos bajaron a tierra

"Estas bien"-preguntaron al mismo tiempo, se miraron a los ojos, pero alejaron la mirada apenados

"Me… me escuchaste cierto"-dijo Grulla

Vibora asintio sin decir nada

"Vibora yo… no se que decir… solo… paso… no quiero perder tu amistad…, eres una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida… asi que pretendamos que nada ocurrio"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"-Lagrimas comenzaron a caer de los hermosos ojos de Vibora-"No puedo hacer eso"

"Pero Vibora…"

"No me importa lo que digas… eso jamas pasara… ahora lo se… y no se puede hacer nada para cambiar lo que paso… por que yo tambien… te amo…"- comenzo a llorar

Grulla la abrazo para consolarla, se miraron a los ojos y como dos imanes se acercaron poco a poco hasta que se besaron…

La reliquia que se encontraba en la mochila de Grulla comenzo a brillar intensamente, hasta que una luz cego a ambos, cuendo abrieron los ojos se encontraban en el salon de los heroes…

"Bien hecho mis estudiantes"-escucharon la voz del maestro Shifu

"¿Maestro? ¿Pero como?..."-preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

"La reliquia los trajo hasta aquí, es un truco que el Maestro Oogway hizo para facilitar el regreso de sus estudiantes a salvo"

Grulla y Vibora miraron las Garras del Dragon en la mochila…

"Tal parece que encontraron la reliquia como debian…"-Shifu tomo las garras y miro a sus estudiantes-"Y tal parece que encontraron algo mas"

Los dos maestro se miraron y sonrieron al saber a lo que su maestro se referia, Grulla y Vibora de nuevo se besaron…

Mientras en el Cañon Prohibido…

Un aguila abatida apenas puede mantenerse de pie, después de haber emergido de fondo del precipicio

"Me las pagaran por esta humillación"- se desvanecio entre las sombras

Continuara…


	13. Chapter 13

En el Templo de Jade…

Vibora y Grulla se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones, a ambos los estaban atendiendo los gansos y cerdos que trabajaban en el templo, trataban sus heridas…

"Auch…"-grito Grulla mientras vendaban una de sus alas

"Tranquilo maestro casi termino"-dijo el ganso que lo atendia

"¿Cómo te sientes?"- dijo Vibora entrando a la habitacion de Grulla

Vibora tenia varias heridas en su cuerpo, principalmente donde el aguila la habia sujetado, algunos rasguños en su cuerpo y moretones…

"Mejor al verte a ti bien"

Vibora se sonrojo

"Termine maestro"- dijo el ganso-"Me retiro"- salio de la habitación haciendo una reverencia, dejando a los dos maestros solos

En cuanto salio Vibora se arrojo contra Grulla besandolo apasionadamente en los labios (No pregunten)

"Esperaste mucho para esto cierto"- dijo Grulla cuando Vibora al fin se separo de el

"Un poco"

"Sabes… cuando me imaginaba a ti y a mi juntos, pesaba que el maestro Shifu diria algo…"

"Pensaba lo mismo"

Vibora y Grulla se quedaron habalndo un rato mas…

Mientras tanto en el Bosque del Silencio…

La pelea de Mono y Mantis contra la Coneja continuaba…

Mantis intento golpearla en varias ocasiones pero con su velocidad, la coneja lograba bloquear o desviar los ataques, Mono intento sorprenderla saltando desde una rama pero ella tomo a mantis de una de sus manos y lo uso para golpear a Mono…

"Soy yo o es mejor que la ultima vez"-dijo Mantis recuperandose del impacto

"Yo diria que lo segundo"-Mono se levanto rapidamente, colocandose en posición de ataque

La coneja los miro y sonrio, muy confiada, camino unos cuantos pasos a su derecha, sin perder de vista a los dos maestros…

"Parece que solo esta jugando con nosotros"- dijo Mono sin perder de vista a su rival

La coneja se detuvo, miro al piso y vio unas cuantas rocas, volvio a mirar a Mono y a Mantis, levanto su pata y pateo el piso con todas sus fuerzas levantando varias rocas con el impacto, las cuales después comenzo a golpear a una gran velocidad y en direccion de sus rivales, arojandolas contra ellos…

Mono salto esquivando dos que iban directo a el pero una tercera lo golpeo en el pecho, dejandolo tirado adolorido. Mantis por su tamaño esquivo la mayoria e intento contraatacar de sorpresa pero la coneja bloqueo su ataque, lo sujeto de su mano y lo arrojo contra el piso, después intento pisarlo pero Mantis sujeto la pata de la coneja, la hizo girar y la coneja cayo al piso, Mantis se recupero y fue a donde se encontraba Mono

"¿Estas bien?"

Mono tenia las manos en el pecho, su rostro expresaba dolor, cuando retiro su mano de su pecho pudo ver que esta estaba cubierta de sangre, miro abajo y en su pecho habia una herida de tamaño pequeño pero grave de la cual brotaba un poco de sangre

"No te muevas"- le pido Mantis a su amigo

"No te preocupes… estare bien…augh"-Mono intento levantrse pero el dolor en su pecho no le permitia estar mucho tiempo de pie

Mantis camino por la espalda de Mono y golpeo varios puntos en su espalda, la herida dejo de sangrar y el dolor habia desparecido

"Gracias"

"No te alegres… no duraran mucho"

Mono se puso de pie, justo a tiempo ya que la coneja se habia recuperado y volvia arremeter contra los maestros

"¿Qué dices si terminamos esto?"

"Me agrada"-respondio Mantis

Ambos maestros hicieron un back flip, esquivando a la coneja, Mono se sujeto de la rama de una arbol y Mantis se impulso hacia delante revotando en otro arbol psando por debajo de la coneja y atacandola en varios puntos de presione en las piernas, dejandola completamente inmóvil, Mono salto de entre las ramas, golpeo con varias patadas y golpes a la coneja terminado con una patada con todas sus fuerzas en la cara de ella arrojandola contra los arboles, varios de ellos cayeron con el impacto, Mono y Mantis vieron como su rival desaparecia entre sombras antes de que un de los arboles que habia derribado le cayera en cima…

"Lo… logramos"-dijo Mono un poco agotado

"Si… debo admitir que… pense que no lo lograríamos"

"Bien tomemos la reliquia y vamonos"

Los dos caminaron hacia la mochila de Mono, pero antes de poder tomarla una luz los encegueció un momento, para cuando abrieron los ojos ya se encontraban en el salonde los heroes con la reliquia en la mano…

"Maestros me alegra verlos"

"¿Maestro Shifu?"-digeron al mismo tiempo

"Antes de que pregunten que sucedió fue la reliquia quien los trajo aquí"

Mono miro la Lanza del Dragon y después se la entrego a su maestro

"Hicieron un buen trabajo estudiantes, ahora sera mejor que vayan a revisar sus heridas"

Mono y Mantis hicieron una reverencia y se dirigieron fuera del salón de los heroes

"Disculpe Maestro"-dijo Mono dando la vuelta-"Acaso somos los primeros"

"Grulla y Vibora llegaron antes que ustedes, hace como una hora mas o menos"

Después de escuchar esto se algunos gansos los esperaban afuera, algunos ayudaron a Mono a llegar a su habitación para atenderlo, Mantis pudo llegar por si solo pero tambien fue atendido por algunos moretones y golpes en su cuerpo

Grulla y Vibora al verlosllegar se acercaron a sus amigos

"Lo lograron chicos"-dijo Grulla

"Por poco"-respondio Mantis

"Al menos llegamos en una pieza"- Mono se recosto mientras un ganso revisaba la herida de su pecho-"¿Dónde estan Po y Tigresa?"

"Shifu los envio a buscar la tercer reliquia ayer"

"Espero que esten bien"

"No se preocupen, Tigresa es fuerte e inteligente y Po… pues digamos que mientras Tigresa este con el todo estara bien"

Mientras Mantis era atendido noto que Grulla y Vibora estaban mas juntos de lo normal

"Y ustedes chicos paso algo mas de lo normal"

"Pues de hecho… si"-dijeron Grulla y Vibora la mismo tiempo

"¿Qué?"-gritaron Mono y Mantis al mismo tiempo…

Continuara…


	14. Chapter 14

El viaje de Po y Tigresa ya habia durado tres dias, un dia mas de lo que tenian planeado, el clima y el terreno les dificultaron un poco el viaje, ademas de que Po leyó el mapa al reves, por suerte, faltaba poco para conseguir a tercer reliquia…

"Me pregunto si los otros lo hbran conseguido"-dijo Po mientras el y Tigresa descansaban un poco antes de continuar

"No te preocupes, los conosco mucho antes que tu y ellos no son de los que se rinden tan fácilmente"- contesto la felina mirando el mapa- "A menos eso espero"-penso- "Bien según el mapa el Templo debe estar psando este bosque"-señalo el bosque que estaba justo frente a ellos

"Bien descansaremos un poco y continuaremos"-dijo Po mientras sacaba un par de manzanas, se acreco a Tigresa y le dio una. Lo dos se sentaron juntos en el suelo. Po noto algo de tristeza y preocupación en los ojos de Tigresa…

"Te sientes bien"-pregunto el panda-"Me preocupas sabes"

Tigresa lo miro-"Se… se preocupa… por… mi"-penso ella-"No te preocupes estoy bien"

"Segura… no eres la misma desde hace unos dias, "

Tigresa comenzaba a ponerse un poco nerviosa

"A… a… a que te refieres"

"Bueno no me has insultado o molestado, lo cual no me parece mal pero me preocupa"

"Lo… lo que… lo que pasa es que"- no sabia como explicarse, podia decirselo o no, pero mentir solo haria que desconfíara en ella-"Bueno es que tu sabes, desde que llegaste al templo no… no te veia como alguien a quien respetar pero después de que venciste a Tai Lung y le regresaste la paz interior a Shifu, comence a respetarte no solo como el Guerrero Dragon, sino tambien como amigo…"-trago saliva-"… y puede que quizas…"- Miro a Po a los ojos, pero no encontro el valor para terminar la ultima frase

Po la abrazo, interrumpiendola, ella solo se dejo llevar por el momento…

"Tigresa yo quiero decirte que…"

"Por favor Po no lo digas…"

"Pero yo…"

Po no dijo mas, simplemente se levanto y tomo su mochila

"Lo siento Po pero en este momento no puede ser posible"-penso-"No quiero lastimarte en caso de que… algo… pase"

Después los dos se pusieron en camino al Templo

Atravezaron el bosque sin problemas, estaba oscureciendo y habia un silencio incomodo, cuando llegaron al templo, el lugar como su maestro le habia dicho, estaba abandonado, varias lapidas, algunas destruidas por el tiempo, formaban un camino algo escabroso hasta la entrada del templo. La puerta del templo estaba destruida por lo que entraron sin problema alguno y ahí al final de la habitación se encontraba la reliquia, Los Colmillos de Dragon…

Po dio el primer paso para tomarlas pero de repente el templo comenzo a temblar…

"¿Qué sucede?"-dijeron ambos

Salieron deprisa del lugar temiendo que se derrumbaria, pero no ocurrio nada…

De repente se escucharon ruidos debajo de sus pies, la tierra comenzo a moverse y de ella salieron esqueletos vistiendo armaduras o lo que quedaba de ellas, algunos blandiendo espadas y otros hachas…

"Parece que la leyenda era verdad"-dijo Po temblando, se quito la mochila y se coloco en posición de batalla, Tigresa hizo lo mismo.

Estaban rodeados, miraron al ejercito de esqueletos acercarse, sus espaldas se tocaron…

"Tigresa lo que dije antes… lamento si dije algo que no debia…"

"No fue tu culpa… es solo que…"-

"Cuidado"-grito Po mientras un grupo de enemigos se arrojaba contra los dos…

Apesar de estar rodeados, juntos eran un gran equipo, ambos atacaban sin cesar a los no esqueletos, bloqueando, desviando e incluso contraatacando cada uno de los ataques que recibian.

Cada uno peleaba en lugares diferentes del templo, a cada golpe solo se escuchaban los huesos romperse en todo el lugar

Durante la pelea Po miro a Tigresa, sus movimientos, su forma de pelear, para el todo en ella era perfecta, abriendose camino entre sus enemigos fue hasta ella la tomo de la mano y se armo de valor para decirle lo que sentia

"Tigresa se que este no es el momento"-movio a Tigresa un poco golpeando a una esqueleto y Tigresa pateo a otro el la cara- "Pero no puedo soportarlo mas… Tigresa te amo"

Por un momento el mundo alrededor de Tigresa no importaba, su corazon se acelero y se sonrojo, Po la amaba, era verdad que la amaba

"Po yo..."- pateo a otro grupo de enemigos y regreso con Po

"No por favor no digas nada, si no me correspondes no me importa, yo siempre te amare y te protegere…"- golpeo a varios esqueletos en la cabeza deshaciendo sus cráneos en polvo- "¿Qué no se terminan?"

Po miro a Tigresa quien seguia peleando hasta el cansancio

"Tigresa ve por la reliquia"

"Pero son demasiados"

"Solo ve"

Tigresa corria en cuatro patas (me encanta cuando corre como Tigre) saltaba entre los esqueletos, golpeaba a otros abriendose paso hasta la entrada del templo, miro atrás y vio a Po siendo rodeado y capturado por varios esqueletos, miro la reliquia, solo estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella pero no podia ignorar a Po, ahora que sabia que el la amaba no podia dejarlo morir…

Tigresa intento volver a ayudar a Po pero la cantidad de esqueletos no le permita el paso…

"Po"-grito ella-"Dejenme pasar"- golpeaba empujaba pero no avanzaba

"Sueltenme"-Grito Po forcejeando entre los esqueletos-"Tigresa"

Tigresa vio como los esqueletos estaban a punto de matar a Po…

"Solo hay una forma de ayudarlo"-dijo una voz en su cabeza-"Solo pidelo…"

"Yo… yo…"-Tigresa cerro los ojos intentando no decir el resto

"Tigresa"-grito Po

Ella abrio los ojos y grito- "Acepto"

"Como desees"-respondio Wu Lang

El brazo izquierdo de Tigresa, en el lugar donde la aguja habia penetrado un aura negra comenzo a cubrir todo su brazo y poco a poco su cuerpo entero cambiando el color de su piel por un tomo mas oscuro, sus ojos cambiaron a un color grisaceo, perdiendo tood su brillo…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"-grito Tigresa

Los esqueletos miraron a la felina, ignorando al panda

Tigresa miro a los esqueletos, con una expresión de odio en sus ojos, se arrojo contra ellos y uno a uno todos cayeron hechos polvo ante los tremendos ataques de su oponente…

Al terminar con los esqueletos Tigresa miro a Po pero el odio en sus ojos no habia desaparecido…

"¿Tigresa?"-dijo el panda temeroso-"¿Qué has hecho?"

Continuara…


	15. Chapter 15

Po se lenvanto, sacudiendose un poco el polvo, no dejaba de ver a Tigresa, sorprendido de lo que habia presenciado…

"Tigresa… ¿Qué has hecho?"

Ella no contesto solo lo miro con ojos llenos de odio

"Por favor contestame"

En lugar de hablar Tigresa se arrojo contra el, Po solo se defendia de sus ataques pero no la atacaba, no deseaba lastimarla, cada vez que Tigresa atacaba lo hacia con mas furia y velocidad lo cual le estaba costando a Po mantenerse a la defensiva, finalmente Tigresa lo golpeo en la cara con una patada giratoria, arrojandolo al piso, Po no se levanto de inmediato se quedo hincado tocandose el rostro donde el golpe le habia dado…

"No eres mas que una farza"-dijo ella en un tono de enojo-"No mereces ser el Guerrero Dragon… un panda gordo y torpe como tu…"- se acerco a Po y lo pateo en la cara aun estando en el piso-"Yo debi ser la elegida no tu"-saco sus garras, algo que ella nunca habia hecho antes

Intento darle un zarpazo a Po pero este logro esquivarlo, pero ella siguió con sus ataques uno tras oro hasta que uno de ellos logro rasgarlo en el brazo derecho, Tigresa vio la sangre en sus garras y solo rio. Po se agarraba el brazo adolorido y miro la sangre en su mano…

"¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

Tigresa se acerco a el lentamente, como Po no se encontraba en buenas condiciones, lo loto del cuello y lo levanto, apretando cada vez mas fuerte clavaba sus garras en el cuello del panda

"Ti…ti… tigre…sa"-Po intentaba quitarse la garra del cuello pero la fuerza de ella era superior

Mientras tanto en la mente de Tigresa…

"Auch… ¿Qué sucedió?"-Tigresa abrio los ojos lentamente, le dolia la cabeza y no sabia en donde estaba, intento moverse pero no pudo, miro sus manos encadenadas a una roca al igual que sus pies-"¿Qué demo…?"-forcejeo intentando escapar pero no pudo

"¿Comoda?"-dijo una voz frente a ella, loba estaba ahí acercandose poco a poco a ella-"Parece que no"

"Alejate"

"Asi agradeces que te haya ayudado"

"¿Ayudarme…? ¿A que?"

"No lo recuerdas"

Tigresa cerro los ojos, intentando recordar de repente como un rayo el recuerdo de haber echo el trato con Wu Lang llego a su mente…

"No… pero que he hecho"

"Simple por salvar a tu amorcito, por ser debil, me has dado el control sobre ti… observa"- giro su mano en el aire y vio a Po siendo estrangulado frente a ella-"Mira atraves de tus ojos como acabo con el Guerrero Dragon"

"Nooooooooo"-continuo forecejeando

"Es inútil, tu me perteneces ahora"-rio desquiciadamente

Fuera de su mente…

Tigresa sujetaba a Po con fuerza de su cuello, poco a poco el panda comenzo a perder fuerza debido a la falta de oxigeno, cuando las manos de Po cayeron, Tigresa lo arrojo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el templo…

Po cayo con fuerza al piso, en la habitación donde se encontraba la reliquia, no podia levantarse, el dolor en su cuerpo era insoportable, y la herida en su brazo no dejaba de sangrar, las reliquias cayeron con el impacto donde el se encontraba…

Tigresa caminaba lentamente hacia el, al estar cerca de el se detuvo a unos centímetros de el, lo miro con ira, levanto su pata lista para dar el golpe final…

Tigresa dejo caer su pata a una gran velocidad hacia Po, pero el panda logro tomar las dagas (Colmillos de Dragon) y las uso para bloquear al golpe…

"Tigresa, por favor, se que aun estas ahí, despierta"-manteniendose en su lugar resistiendo el ataque

"No se de que estas hablando… ahora muere"

Las reliquias comenzaron a brillar, encegueciendo a los dos cuando abrieron los ojos se encontraban en el salon de los heroes…

"¿Pero como?"-pregunto Po, poniendose de pie un poco a dolorido, en eso Tigresa lo golpeo con su golpe del Tigre (ya saben el que usa con las dos manos) arrojandolo contra un pilar

El ruido del golpe alerto a los otros maestros, que llegaron a toda prisa al salon de los heroes, vieron a Po en el piso muy mal herido

"Po"-dijo Vibora acercandose a el-"Po dime algo lo que sea"

"No papa no quiero ir a la escuela"-contesto el panda un poco mareado

"Creo que esta bien"- dijo Mono

Miraron frente a ellos y vieron algo que no se esperaban…

"¿Tigresa?"-dijo Mantis

"No puede ser…"

Ella los miro con los mismo ojos llenos de odio con los que habia mirado a Po…

"¿Qué sucede aquí?"-grito Shifu entrando en el salon

Miro a Po tirado en el piso y a los otros maestros junto a el, pero se sorprendio al ver a Tigresa

"Hola maestro"-dijo ella-"He regresado y me llevare las reliquias conmigo"

Tigresa arremetio contra sus amigos a una gran velocidad tomandolos por sorpresa y golpeandolos con una gran fuerza, al dejarlos inconcientes miro al panda tirado en el piso, ella queria darle el golpe final pero pr alguna razon se contuvo y solo tomo las Dagas, se dirigio hacia Shifu lentamente con las dagas en mano.

"No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho…"

"Usted nunca me dejo usar al maximo mi potencial pero ahora ya no mas"

Ataco a Shifu con las dagas pero el se defendio con la Lanza del Dragon, ataque tras ataque, las chispas volaban con cada golpe y el metal resonaba en eco en el salon, pero la velocidad y fuerza de Tigresa aumentaba con forme la batalla continuaba, un golpe le quito la espada a Shifu arrojandola por los aires, Tigresa guardo una de las dagas, Salto y tomo la espada, pateo a Shifu y se dirigio por las Garras…

"Ya son mias"-dijo ella tomando la lanza

"Bien hecho Tigresa"-dijo una voz detrás de ella

Se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba Wu Lang, Tigresa se arrodillo frente a ella entregandole las reliquias, la loba movio la mano, las reliquias flotaron hacia ella, ahora solo le faltaba una…

"Me alegra ver que alguien si haya logrado su trabajo… bien vamonos"-acercandose a Tigresa

Po abrio los ojos lentamente y vio como la Loba y Tigresa desaparecian en una nube de aura negra

"Tigresa"-dijo antes de volver a quedar inconciente

Continuara…


	16. Chapter 16

"¿Dónde estoy?"-dijo Po

Se encontraba en una lugar cubierto de oscuridad, nada a su alrededor, de repente miro a su derecha y vio a Tigresa de espaldas ahí de pie sin moverse

"No eres mas que una farza"-dijo ella en un tono de enojo y sin mirarlo-"No mereces ser el Guerrero Dragon… un panda gordo y torpe como tu…"-se dio la vuelta y lo miro con unos ojos llenos de odio-"Yo debi ser la elegida no tu"-saco sus garras y lo ataco en la cara…

"Noooooooo"-grito el cerrando los ojos…

"Po…Po… despierta"-decia Vibora moviendo al panda intentando despertarlo-"Vamos despierta"

"Ahhhhh….ahhh…. Vibora eres tu…"-dijo el panda y miro hacia todos lados, al darse cuenta que se encontraba en su habitacion, volvio con la serpiente-"Vaya que pesadilla… soñe que Tigresa me atacaba y casi me mata…jajaja… no te parece algo tonto"-el anda sonrio y espero que su amiga le regresara la sonrisa pero no paso

"Este… bueno… Po… no fue… exactamente una pesadilla"

Po dejo de sonreir y poco a poco el recuerdo de lo que ocurrio…

"No… no… no…no… es imposible… no"-decia el panda una y otra vez agarrandose la cabeza querindo que todas esas imágenes se fueran

Vibora se le acerco e intento consolarlo

"Yo tampoco lo creo Po"

De repente la puerta de la habitación de Po se abrio…

"Vaya Po nos diste un buen susto"-dijo Grulla entrando en la habitacion-"Creimos que no lo lograrias"

Vibora lo miro un poco molesta y Grulla se sintio avergonzado de lo que habia dicho…

"Me alegra verlos a ustedes tambien"

Grulla y Vibora contaron su historia y la de Mono y Mantis…

"Sabia que era cuestion de tiempo para que ustedes dos hablaran"

"Lo sabias"-dijeron ambos

"Vamos era obvio, incluso Mantis y yo apostamos"

Los dos estaban boquiabiertos, pero el momento fu interrumpido por Shifu

"Me alegra verte despierto, Po"-dijo Shifu

"Maestro…"-intento levantarse y hacer una reverencia

"No te levantes"- dijo su maestro-"Tus heridas son graves debes descansar"

"Maestro yo…"-miro al piso, avergonzado, queria decirle lo de Tigresa y la reliquia pero no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo

"Ya lo se Po… lo vi…"

"Todos lo vimos"-completo Vibora

Hubo un silencio incomodo, interrumpido por Grulla

"Po dinos como paso esto"

Po solo lo veia en su cabeza una y otra vez, ya no queria hablar de eso, lo que mas le dolia era haber perdido a su unico amor, Tigresa…

"No se que paso… solo paso… en un momento ella estaba tras la reliquia como se lo pedi y al otro ella…"-Po no pudo soportarlo y unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos

Vibora volvio a consolarlo…

Mientras tanto en el Templo abandonado…

"Por fin las cuatro reliquias estan en mi poder… y la quinta pronto sera mia…- miro el mapa y la quinat reliquia se encontraba en las montañas, en un lugar conocido como la Cueva de la Oscuridad Prohibida (No digan nada ya que se que el nombre es un poco tonto)… Buen trabajo Tai Lung"

Tai Lung solo se rio e hizo una reverencia, miro a su lado y vio a Tigresa, el color de su piel era gris, las rayas seguian de color negro y sus ojos habian perdido el brillo que los caracterizaba. Tai Lung la miro y volvio a sonreir…

"Vaya, vaya a si que la gran maestra Tigresa siguió el camino que yo tome"

Tigresa solo lo miro de reojo sin prestarle atencion

"Asi que tambien te afecto no haber sido elegida como Guerrera Dragon"

No hubo respuesta, ella simplemente salio del lugar

"jajajajaja… parece que Shifi tiene muy mala suerte con sus estudiantes estrella"

"Al parecer no es el unico"-dijo la loba la ver dos sombras aparecer en el salon junto a Tai Lung- "Al fin aparecen"

"Mi señora nos disculpamos por nuestra ausencia"-dijo el aguila incandose, seguido de la coneja- "Tambien nos disculpamos por haberle fallado"

"Te refieres a haber sido humillados, derrotados y…. bueno no se ocurre una tercera palabras pero en todo caso fallaron"- La loba comenzaba a enfurecerse y levantar el tono de voz-"Al menos dos de ustedes si hicieron bien su trabajo"

Aguila y Coneja se sentian cada vez mas avergonzados por su fracaso…

"Ustedes dos me han fallado por ultima vez"-Wu Lang levanto su mano

Aguila y Coneja se retorcieron de dolor en el piso mientras Wu Lang los despojaba de sus poderes, poco a poco mientras el aura negra salia de sus cuerpos recuperaban su color normal de piel, Aguila tenia un plumaje marron, coneja por su parte su piel era blanca y sus ojos azules…

"Mi señora… no lo haga…"-rogaba Aguila mientras el dolor en su cuerpo aumentaba

Aguila entre el dolor y el sufrimiento que sentia se levanto y miro el mapa, se dirigio a coneja, quien yacía inconciente en el piso sin poderes, levanto su ala y desaparecio…

"Patetico… usar lo que le quedaba de poder para escapar"

"¿Quiere que los busque?"-dijo Tai Lung

"Dejalos…de todas maneras no sobreviviran…Ahora tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer"- mirando el mapa

De regreso al Templo de Jade…

Shifu y sus estudientes se encontraban el salon de los heroes, ahora la citación era complicada, no tenian ni una reliquia y Tigresa los traiciono, la ventaja que Shifu penso que tenian el inicio se les habia ido y pareceria que toda esperanza se habia acabado…

"Maestro…"- intento decir Mono, pero al ver la preocupación en su cara, mejor no hablo

"Tigresa… temia que algo asi pudiera suceder, Tenia miedo de que ella se volviera como…"

"Ella no es asi"-interrumpio Po- "Ella nunca sera como Tai Lung, maestro"

"Eso lo hubiera creido hace tiempo Po , pero ahora"

"No lo diga, se que ella debio tener una razon para que Wu Lang la volviera asi, se que aun hay algo buno en ella y yo voy a salvarla"

Tanto Shifu como los cuatro furiosos estaban impresionados de que Po hiciera este tipo de comentarios

"Sabes Po… quizas tengas razon… Tigresa es fuerte y de buen corazon, por eso la reliquia la trajo de regreso junto contigo"

"Como es eso"-pregunto Mantis

"Diganme cundo tomaron las reliquias estas no lo trajeron de regreso al momento cierto"

Todos, menos Po asintieron…

"Eso es por que la reliquia sintio oscuridad cerca"

Todos recordaron como le aguila y la coneja los atacaron justo después de haber tomado la reliquia…

"Pero cundo los venciron la reliquia los trajo al templo, por que la oscuridad ya se haba ido, en tu caso Po la reliquia te trajo a ti y a Tigresa a pesar de que ella se habia convertido, entonces la reliquia debio sentir que aun hay algo bueno en Tigresa"

Todos escuchaban atentamente la explicación de su maestro

"Entonces aun hay esperanza para ella"-dijo Vibora un poco mas alegre

"Pero debemos descubrir que le sucedió"

"Maestro Shifu… Maestro Shifu…"-entro un Ganso corriendo al salon

"¿Qué sucede ahora?"

"Venga rapido"

Todos salieron corriendo del lugar, ahí en la entrada del templo varios gansos y cerdos que trabajaban en el templo estaban reunidos alrededor de algo, cuando los maestros se acercaron vieron el cuerpo de un aguila y una coneja en el piso, el aguila abrio lo ojos y vio a Vibora y Grulla…

"A…a…yu…da…por... fa...vor..."-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desmayarse

Continuara…


	17. Chapter 17

Todos salieron corriendo del lugar, ahí en la entrada del templo varios gansos y cerdos que trabajaban en el templo estaban reunidos alrededor de algo, cuando los maestros se acercaron vieron el cuerpo de un aguila y una coneja en el piso, el aguila abrio los ojos al ver a Vibora y Grulla, levanto su mano e intento arrastrarse hacia ellos…

"A…a…yu…da…por… favor"- rogo-"A…yu… den…nos"

Vibora y Grulla reconocieron la voz del Aguila, instintivamente Vibora dio un paso atrás y Grulla la protegio con su ala, Grulla sentia dentro de el un enojo como nunca lo habia sentido, ver a su enemigo ahí tirado pidiendo ayuda

"¿Ayuda?"-dijo el ave-"Después de lo que le hiciste a Vibora mereces sufrir"-le grito

Vibora lo miro extrañada, normalmente Grulla era tranquilo y pacfico, pero ahora se encontraba furico, miro las alas de su amado y vio como estas estaban cerradas en puño, Vibora tomo una apretandolo fuerte intentando calmarlo y no hiciera alguna tonteria…

"Por… fa… vor…"-rogo de nuevo-"Se… don… don… donde… es…ta…la… re…re…liquia…"

Shifu al escuchar dio un paso a delante, se acerco al Aguila y lo miro a los ojos, estos tenian un brillo que no se daba en los guerreros de sombras de Wu Lang…

"Ella les hizo esto"-dijo el panda rojo-"¿Cierto?"

"Nos…nos… qui…to… los…po…de…res…"-respondio el ave, miro a Grulla, vio sus ojos llenos de enojo hacia el-"Per…don…"-dijo muy debil, miro a Vibora-"La…men…to…lo…que… hi…ce…"

Grulla no sabia que decir o hacer, en un momento estaba molesto pero al escuchar las palabras del que antes fuera su enemigo, palabras tan sinceras que le llegaron y lo tranquilizaron…

Mientras Mono y Mantis se acercaron a la Coneja, que seguia inconciente…

"Crees que este bien"-dijo Mantis

"No lo se, no la golpeamos tan fuerte o si"-respondio Mono tocandola con su mano

"Habla por ti yo solo la paralice"

"Auch…"-dijo la coneja, Mantis salto hacia atrás-"Mi cabeza"

"Desperto…"-dijo Mono-"Y tambien parece que puede hablar"

La coneja se sacudio la cabeza, miro a todos lados, solo vio a varios rostros miradola y reconocio a dos de ellos…

"¿Ustedes?"-dijo ella sorprendida, miro a su lado y vio a Aguila tirado frente a Shifu-"Aguila"-grito y se arrastro hacia el-"Aguila…¿estas bien?"

"Co…ne…ja…"-al ver a su amiga-"Des…pertas…te"

"No debiste hacerlo"-dijo ella-"No debiste salvarme"

"So…mos… a…a…mi…gos"

Coneja le sonrio, y todos los presentes se sorprendieron al ver a aquellos que casi los matan, ser amables e incluso valorar algo como la amistad…

Aguila usando lo ultimo que le quedaba de fuerzas se acerco a Coneja y le susurro algo al oido…

"Di…ce…los… an…an…tes... de…de… que… sea… tarde…"-dijo el aguila, cerrando sus ojos para nunca mas volverlos abrir…

"¿Aguila?"- lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos azules-"No me dejes, por favor…"-rompio en llanto

Grulla no sabia que hacer, por un lado era su enemigo, aquel que casi mato a Vibora, pero por otro pido disculpas antes de morir, solo se quedo callado, Vibora por otro lado solto unas lagrimas de tristeza, al igual que Po

Mono coloco su mano en el hombro de la coneja, ella se arrojo contra el y lloro contra su pecho, Mono solo la dejo desahogarse…

Shifu le pido a Po que cargara el cuerpo del aguila, se acerco a la coneja…

"No te preocupes"- dijo el-"Tendra un funeral Honorable"

Coneja le dio las gracias y todos los presentes lo siguieron hasta el arbol de Durazno (No pienso poner todo el nombre, es muy largo) Po desposito el cuerpo del aguila bajo el arbol, Shifu tomo unos petalos de las flores del arbol y las coloco en el cuerpo del aguila, poco a poco el viento soplo llevadose las flores y al aguila con el, Todos lo presentes hicieron una reverencia y Coneja volvio a darle las gracias…

Unos momentos mas tarde…

Shifu volvio a reunir a los maestros en el salon de los heroes, Coneja estaba sentada al lado de Mono aun con una expresión de tristeza, pero se armo de valor y dio un paso al frente, se dio la vuelta y se hinco ante los maestros…

"Perdonenme"-dijo ella-"Les ruego que me disculpen por lo que hice"

"hey no te preocupes"- dijo Po-"No eras tu"-Po miro a Mono y Mantis-"No creen eso chicos"

Coneja miro a los dos maestros, Mono le sonrio, al igual que Mantis…

"Gracias…"-dijo ella

Shifu se le acerco, ella lo miro un poco avergonzada…

"Aguila te lo dijo"

"Si… fue lo ultimo que pudo decir… la reliquia se encuentra en la Cueva de la Oscuridad Prohibida"

Shifu al escuchar esas palabras se sorprendio de que su maestro Oogway escondiera la reliquia en ese lugar…

"Si ella pudo entonces…"-Po penso-"Disculpa puedo preguntarte algo"

"eh… este…claro"-dijo ella un poco nerviosa-"Por cierto mi nombre es Mina"

"Bonito nombre"-dijo Mono, todos lo miraron y el se sonrojo al darse cuenta que lo habia dicho en voz alta, ella solo lo miro con una sonrisa como diciendo gracias…

"Podrias decirme como te convertiste en… bueno…"

"Te refieres a como me volvi una Guerrera de sombras"

Po solo asintio…

"Bueno… fue hace tiempo yo vivia en una aldea muy lejos de aquí, pero siempre era azotada por bandidos… yo me entrene con un maestro en mi aldea intentando poder defenderla pero no fue suficiente… me sentia debil e inútil…ella me ofrecio poder… al principio no confie en ella"-todos miraron a Mina mientras contaba su historia-"Una noche mi aldea fue atacada por bandidos, quemaron… mataron… arrazaron con todo…"- de nuevo lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos-" Yo solo deseaba vengarme…ella se acerco a mi y me ofrecio su poder… yo acepte… perdi mi voz ese dia y lo demas es historia"

"Y Aguila"-dijo Vibora

"Bueno el, su nombre esa Tao, el y yo entrenamos con el mismo maestro, ahí nos concimos y nos hicimos amigos… supongo que Wu Lang nos observo ambos…quizas le conto lo de mi aldea y le ofrecio lo mismo para ayudarme"

"Wu Lang se aprovecho de su debilidad y sufrimiento para atraparlos…"-dijo Shifu

"Ella te controla, pero una parte de ti aun es conciente de lo que haces, haciendote sentir peor, dandole mas poder para controlarte…"

"Entonces aun hay esperanza para rescatar a Tigresa"-dijo Po mas alegre-"Tranquila Tigresa voy a Salvarte"-Penso el panda

Shifu se levanto despues de escuchar la historia de coneja se dirigio hacia sus estudiantes…

"Bien quiero a todos preparados… saldremos mañana"

"Maestro Shifu…"-dijo Mina-"Yo… bueno… quisiera ir con ustedes…"

Shifu la miro y asintio, ella se sintio feliz…

"Tao… tu muerte no sera en vano…"-penso ella

Después de la platica, los maestros, Po y su nueva amiga se dirigieron al salon de etrenamiento, a pesar de que la mayoria estaban heridos eso no los detuvo a seguir entrenando ahora que la batalla final estaba cerca…

Continuara…


	18. Chapter 18

En el salon de entrenamiento…

Los maestros entrenaban en sus diferentes disciplinas, Vibora entrenaba su agilidad, Grulla en el vuelo, Mono en su velocidad, Mantis golpeaba maniquís sin piedad, Po hacia lo mismo pero por le herida de su brazo le costaba acertar un golpe con sufieciente fuerza, Mina por otro lado sorprendio a todos, a pesar de que ya no era una guerrera de sombras, su velocidad y fuerza eran sorprendentes, Mono bajo de lo aros por los que saltaba, cayo justo frente a ella, hicieron una reverencia, el se coloco en posición de ataque y ella hizo lo mismo, todos se detuvieron y se acercaron a ver la pelea…

Mina se arrojo con una patada hacia Mono, el salto hacia atrás, vio a Mina acercarse a el a gran velocidad y atacarlo con una serie de golpes y patadas, que Mono logro esquivar a gran velocidad

"No lo creo… en verdad es rapida"-penso Mono, bloqueando otro golpe que se dirigia a su cara, salto sobre Mina y aterrizo con su cola detrás de ella-"Y muy linda"

Los otros observaban emocionados de ver esta pelea, esta vez una pelea honorable entre dos guerreros, que antes eran enemigos. Po era el mas emocionado, habia peleado con Mono en los entrenamientos pero no lo habia visto pelear contra alguien en mucho tiempo…

Mono aprovecho un pequeño lapso en el que Mina bajo un poco su guardia, se arrojo contra ella, con varios golpes, los cuales ella bloqueo y esquivo pero Mono uso su cola para tomarla por sorpresa y hacerla caer tomandola de uno de sus pies, luego intento golperla en la cara deteniendose a unos centímetros de ella…

"Lindo, fuerte e inteligente"-penso Mina, aun en el suelo, con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a Mono-"Me rindo"-dijo ella…

Mono se alejo y le ofrecio su mano para ayudarla a levantarse…

"Eres rapida, quizas mas que antes"-dijo Mono sin soltar su mano

"Antes no tenia voluntad, peleaba por instinto, solo usaba mi fuerza, me agrado tener una pelea de verdad, después de mucho tiempo"-respondio ella-"Por cierto, ya puedes soltar mi mano"

Mono se sonrojo avergonzado y solto la mano de Mina…

Entrada la noche, todos estaban en la cocina, como siempre Po cocino sus famosos fideos para todos…

"Espero que te gusten los fideos"-dijo Po sirviendole un plato a Mina

"Hace tiempo que no como algo, cuando eres un guerrero de sombras toda sensación desaparece, incluso el apetito, solo te alimentas de odio y el aura de Wu Lang"-respondio ella dando el primer sorbo a la sopa-"Dios mio esto esta delicioso"

Después de cenar…

"Bueno creo que es hora de dormir"-dijo Po, dando un gran bostezo

"Vibora podrias mostrarle a Mina donde dormira"-dijo Shifu-"Todos partiremos mañana temprano, asi que esten listos"

"Si maestro"-dijeron todos, incluso Mina

Vibora y Mina fueron las primeras en salir, Mono se quedo atrás con Po ayudandolo a recoger la mesa y limpiar la cocina…

Afuera…

Mina y Vibora caminaban con direccion a los dormitorios

"Disculpa… e… este Vibora"

"Si"

"No quiero ser una molestia pero…este…me podrias decir donde puedo tomar un baño"

"Claro sigueme"

Mientras…

Po al darse cuenta que estaban solos, se dirigio hacia su amigo simio…

"Hey Mono, crees que Mina es linda"

"¿A que te refieres?"-dijo el un poco nervioso

"Vamos crees que no me he dado cuenta, la forma en la que la miras, te sonrojas, es igual a cuando Grulla miraba a Vibora"

"No es verdad, Po deja de hacer esos comentarios"

"Lo hare si lo admites"

"Bien pero por favor no le digas a nadie, esta bien"

"Hecho"

Un momento después, Mon estaba en su habitación meditando, escucho unas cuantas risas afuera, se asomo al pasillo, vio a Vibora y Mina, las dos parecian llevarse muy bien, casi como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida, tuvo mucho cuidado de no dejarse ver, escucharla reir de alguna forma lo hacia feliz…

Al ver que se acercaban volvio a su habitación, dejo que pasaran y volvio a mirar, Mina dormiria en la habitación junto a la de Tigresa, Vibora se despidio y regreso a su habitación, Mono hizo lo mismo e intento dormir…

Mientras en la habitación del maestro Shifu…

El panda rojo se encontraba meditando, ya que esto le ayudaba a dormir, de repente abrio los ojos ya no se encontraba en su habitación sino en el Salon de los heroes, miro a su alrededor, el salon se encontraba intacto, sin signo de las batallas que se habian librado en el, incluso la pintura del maestro Oogway estaba ahí…

"Hola viejo amigo"-dijo una voz muy familiar para el

"¿Maestro?"-dijo Shifu sorprendido, hizo una reverencia y miro con alegria a su difunto maestro-"Es una gran alegria volverle a ver"

"Lo mismo digo… aunque las cosas no estan tan bien…¿Cierto?"

"Si maestro, creo que ya lo sabe"

"Wu Lang es un enemigo poderoso, pero no es algo que el Guerrero Dragon no pueda manejar"

"Esta seguro… Po…bueno el ha progresado mucho pero no cree usted que ese demonio sea demasiado para el"

"Quizas tengas razon pero aun asi el debe creer en si mismo y en sus amigos"

Shifu no entendio esto ultimo…

"El Guerrero Dragon no es fuerte por ser el elegido, lo es por creer en si mismo y en la confianza que sus amigos le dan, por eso, necesitara ambos para esta dura batalla, incluso necesitara la ayuda de aquellos a los que considere sus rivales"

"Me esta diciendo que…"

"Asi es… en el tiempo que he estado ausente, pude ver dentro de el bondad, pero su ego es muy grande para admitir algo asi"

Shifu recordo que en su batalla contra Tai Lung, cuando el le ofrecio disculpas, pudo ver como el rostro de aquel a quien consideraba como un hijo, cambio de expresión por una llena de bondad

"Bien creo que es todo mi amigo, mañana tu y tus estudiantes tendran una dura batalla"

"Me alegra haberlo visto una vez mas maestro"

Oogway le sonrio, dio la vuelta y se dirigio hacia la pequeña piscina en el salon de los heroes, peo se detuvo, volvio a darse la vuelta y miro a Shifu

"Casi lo olvido"-dijo el viejo maestro, levanto su baston y señalo algo detrás de Shifu-"El necesitara eso para pelear"

Shifu miro detrás de el y vio la espada de los heroes

"Cree que esta listo"

"No te diria que se la dieras si no lo estuviera"-la tortuga camino hasta la orilla de la piscina, el viento soplo y unos petalos del arbol de durazno rodear su maestro para después desaparecer frente a el…

Al dia siguiente…

Antes de que el Gong sonara todos ya estaban despiertos, incluso Po, el hecho de tener que salvar a Tigresa lo hizo levantarse temprano, ya que normalmente no era facil para el hacerlo…

El gong sono y Shifu entro, sus estudiantes e incluso Mina se encontraban afuera de sus habitaciones como cada mañana…

"Po necesto que me acompañes… los demas los vere fuera en unos minutos"-todos asintieron y Po siguio a su maestro al salon de los heroes

"¿Sucede algo maestro?"

"No, no sucede nada Po, pero siendo el Guerrero Dragon hay algo que debes tener antes de una batalla como esta"- Shifu se acerco a la espada de los heroes, la tomo y se la entrego a Po-"Esta espada ha pasado de generacion en generacion entre los Guerreros Dragon… y ahora es tuya"

"Guau… es serio… genial… siempre quise usarla… cortar paredes, rocas"

"Controlate Panda"

"Lo siento maestro"- Po tomo la espada, vio su reflejo en ella y por un momento se vio a si mismo como en sus sueños…

Afuera…

"¿Por qué el maestro tardara tanto?"-dijo Mono

"No tengo idea, quizas Po hizo algo"-contesto Grulla

"O quizas tuvo miedo de enfrentarse a mi…"-dijo una voz detrás de ellos

"¿Tu?"-dijeron todos al ver al sujeto al que le pertenecia la voz

Continuara…


	19. Chapter 19

"¿Por qué el maestro tardara tanto?"-dijo Mono

"No tengo idea, quizas Po hizo algo"-contesto Grulla

"O quizas tuvo miedo de enfrentarse a mi…"-dijo una voz detrás de ellos

"¿Tu?"-dijeron todos al ver al sujeto al que le pertenecia la voz, Tai Lung

Todos se colocaron en posición de pelea

"Tranquilos no vengo a pelear con ustedes"-dijo el con los brazos cruzados-"Es al Panda a quien quiero"-acercandose cada vez mas a las puertas del Salon de los Heroes

"Su nombre es Po"-corrigio Vibora-"Y no te dejaremos acercarte mas"

"En su estado"-rio-"No me durarian ni 5 segundos ninguno de ustedes… asi que por que no se apartan y dejan que… Po y yo resolvamos esto… vaya, vaya veo que sobrviviste"-miro a todos-"pero al parecer tu amigo no"

Mina se enfurecio por el comentario de Tai Lung y ahora estaba mas decidida a pelear con el…

Los maestros no estaban dispuestos a entregar a su amigo, mucho menos a retroceder, pero era cierto, ninguno de ellos se encontraba en condiciones de enfrentar a Tai Lung, si antes en el puente no pudieron, mucho menos ahora que su poder habia aumentado…

Las puertas del Salon de los heroes se abrieron, Po y el maestro Shifu salieron tranquilamente sin saber lo que ocurria afuera…

"Chicos miren lo que tengo"-dijo Po mientras miraba la espada, pero al no obtener respuesta de sus amigos miro al frente-"Tai… Tai… Tai Lung"-dijo nervioso

"Al fin…"-el leopardo cerro los puños enfurecido-"He venido a terminar de una vez por todas con esto"

"Acaso ella te envio"-grito Shifu, sostenia el baston que le maestro Oogway le habia regalado el dia que fallecio, lo habia reparado y parecia estar como nuevo…

"Si y no… veran ella esta muy ocupada con sus juguetitos pero me dijo que podia salir y divertirme un rato…y ya que la maestra Tigresa no estaba de humor"-Po fruncio el ceño al escuchar el nombre de Tigresa-"Decidi venir…facilitarle el trabajo una vez que acabe con el Panda… ella sera invencible y yo sere el nuevo Guerrero Dragon"

"Eso jamas"-dijo Grulla, intento arrojarse contra el leopardo pero Po lo detuvo tomandolo de una ala-"Pero… Po…"

"No Grulla esta es mi pelea"-del panda le entrego la espada, y guardo algo en su persona, algo que los demas no vieron, sus amigos lo miraron atonitos, era la primera vez que lo veian tan serio y decidido a algo…

Se acerco poco a poco a Tai Lung, esta vez la pelea seria definitiva, solo uno seria el vencedor, uno peleaba por sus amigos, por lo que para el era correcto… el otro lo hacia por su honor, por venganza y odio…

"Maestro…"-Mono se acerco a Shifu-"No puede dejarlos hacer esto"

"Se equivocan… el debe enfrentar esto solo…ya que solo el puede traerle paz al alma de Tai Lung"

Todos vieron a Shifu, sus rostros reflejaban miedo, nerviosismo y al mismo tiempo se sentian inútiles al no poder ayudar a su amigo en esta situación… ¿Traerle paz?... acaso el maestro se habia vuelto loco… para ellos, Tai Lung era la representación de lo contrario a lo que su maestro les habia enseñado…

Po y Tai Lung se vieron cara a cara…

"La ultima vez me confie Panda, pero esta vez no sera asi"- se coloco en posicion de pelea y saco sus garras…

"Antes de que iniciemos quiero hacerte una pregunta"

"¿Cuál?"

"Dime… ¿Por qué quieres pelear conmigo?"

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?... solo quiero vencerte, convertirme en el Guerrero Dragon y recuperar mi honor"

"¿Es tan importante para ti ser el Guerrero Dragon?"

"¿Por que me preguntas eso?"

"Solo contesta"

Tai Lung se quedo callado unos momentos no sabia que contestar, ser el Guerrero Dragon era todo lo que siempre quizo, ser el mas grande maestro de kung fu en toda china.

"No lo se… simplemente queria…"-miro a Shifu-"Solo queria verte… verte…. Orgulloso… pero falle…"

"Si tanto deseabas serlo"-Po tomo el rollo del Dragon que habia escondido-"Solo tenias que creer en ti mismo"-le arrojo el rollo, al caer al suelo se abrio y Tai Lung se vio reflejado en el antes de haber hecho el trato con Wu Lang-"Recuerda no hay ingrediente secreto… no necesitabas que algo de digera quien eres o que quieres ser"

Mientras Po hablaba, los deseos de pelear de Tai Lung comenzaron a desparecer, Shifu se acerco a el, coloco su mano en su hombro, Tai Lung levanto la mirada para encontrarase con la de su maestro…

"Se que aun hay bondad en ti… hijo"

"Padre… yo…augh….augh…"-grito el leopardo, tocandose la cabeza y retorciendose en dolor-"Sal de mi cabeza"

"¿Qué demonios haces Tai Lung?"-dijo una voz en su cabeza

"Ya no obedecere tus ordenes"

"¿Qué dices?"

"Tu ya no me controlas… yo hago mi propias decisiones… mi propio destino"

Tai Lung grito con todas sus fuerzas liberandose de toda el aura oscura que habia en su interior, cayo al piso debilitado Po lo agarro antes de que cayera de boca al piso, le dio la vuelta, poco a poco abrio los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su maestro

"Shifu… yo… lo siento…"

Su padre lo miro con lagrimas en sus ojos, lagrimas de alegria, su hijo habia vuelto

Tai Lung miro al otro lado y vio a Po

"Gracias… Po"

"No hay de que"

Ambos estrecharon sus manos

"Pero aun asi… no creas que no deseo pelear algun dia contigo"

"No esperaba menos"

Mientras…

Wu Lang observaba atravez de una esfera que cada vez se hacia mas pequeña, lo que significaba que su poder sobre Tai Lung se existiguia hasta el punto que desaparecio…

"Ese maldito Panda…maldito Tai Lung… como se atreve a traicionarme"

"Desea que me encargue de ellos mi señora"-dijo Tigresa haciendo una reverencia

"Todo a su tiempo querida… ya he absorvido el poder de dos reliquias… cuando haya absorbido las demas, iremos por la tercera"

"Pero ama eso no significaria que ya ha obtenido todo el poder de Wu Lang"

"Es correcto…"

"Entonces para que obtener las cinco"

"Veras… estas cosas encerraron el poder de Wu Lang por varios años… una vez que tenga todas las destruire… solo asi podre asegurarme de que nadie vuelva a usarlas en mi contra… nunca mas"

Continuara…


	20. Chapter 20

Después de que Tai Lung se puso en pie, los otros aun no sabian que decir o hacer en su presencia, hacia tiempo que el intento matarlos, no les iba a ser sencillo confiar en el tan fácilmente…

"Como te sientes ahora"-dijo Po

"Mejor ahora que ya no estoy bajo el control de esa bruja"-aun se sentia un poco mal por haber aceptado el trato con Wu Lang en la prision de Chor Gom-"No se que estaba pensando… sus palabras… cuando me hablo de venganza…"-miro a Po, el odio que sentia hacia el panda habia desaparecido, ahora solo sentia respeto hacia el, pero aun asi no se iba a dejar vencer por el-"Fui debil, al aceptar su ayuda…su fuerza… si voy a ser el mejor debo hacerlo por mi mismo"

"Asi se habla"-Po le dio una palmada en la espalda, el leopardo solo sonrio- "hey chicos acerquense, el ya es uno de los nuestros"

"No lo se"-dijo Mantis susurrandole a Grulla-"Aun no confio en el"

"Creo que se lo que ocurre"-Tai Lung se dirigio y se detuvo frente a ellos-"Se que no confian en mi… no los culpo… solo pido su perdon, se que les contara confiar en mi asi que solo pido…su Perdon"-hizo una reverencia hacia los 4 furiosos

Los maestros estaban atonitos, Tai Lung se disculpo con ellos, frente a frente, sabian que el orgullo del leopardo era grande, hacer algo asi le costo trabajo pero si queria que confiaran en el no tenia otra salida.

Grulla se le acerco lo miro a los ojos y extendio su ala, Tai Lung estrecho su mano (pata) con el maestro Grulla, después se le acercaron Mono, Vibora, Mantis y Mina.

Shifu estaba feliz de que los demas aceptaran a Tai Lung como uno de ellos…

"Esta llorando maestro"- era la primera vez que Po veia a Shifu llorar

"No tengo que ocultarlo Po, estoy feliz al fin mi familia esta reunida"

"Excepto por Tigresa"-dijo Po con tristeza

"La recuperaremos… asi podran estar juntos de nuevo"- dijo Shifu con una sonrisa picara

"Eh… no se de que habla…"-Po se habia sonrojado-"Ella y yo solo somos compañeros de Pelea"

"Soy viejo pero no ciego, ni tonto"

"Esta bien maestro es cierto"

"Lo sabia… tambien lo habia notado en ella"

"¿Qué dice?"

"Acaso no lo habias visto… ella parece tener los mismo sentimientos hacia ti"

Po se sentia felliz de escuchar las palabras de Shifu, pero hubiera preferido escucharlas de su amada, el creia que solo el sentia lago por ella, ahora lo sabia, y sentia un mayor animo por ir por ella, decirle nuevamente lo que sentia y escuchar las mismas palabras de los labios de ella…

"Bien estudiantes"- grito Shifu, todos lo miraron y se acercaron a el- "Es hora de irnos"

"Toma Po creo que esto es tuyo"-dijo Grulla entregandole la espada de los heroes al panda

Po la tomo y la envolvio en una manta que el maestro Shifu le habia dado…

"Disculpe maestro como llegaremos a la cueva antes que Wu Lang…"-Pregunto Mina-"El lugar debe quedar muy lejos"

"Muy cierto, es por eso que repare esto"-tomo el baston del maestro Oogway, dibujo un circulo en el piso alrededor de el y sus estudiantes

Todos lo miraron sin saber que estaba haciendo pero debian confiar en su maestro…

Al terminar Shifu tomo el baston con ambas manos, comenzo a hacer varios movimientos extraños en el aire, después golpeo el piso con fuerza y una luz encegueció a todos…

Cuando al fin pudieron abrir los ojos…

"La proxima vez avise antes de hacer eso"-reclamo Po, tallando sus ojos, parpadeo un par de veces hasta que su vista volvio

"¿Dónde estamos?"-Vibora fue la primera en recuperar su vista, noto que ya no se encontraban en el Templo de Jade

Al recuperar la vision todos, excepto Shifu quedaron atonitos al ver que ya no se encontraban en el Templo, a pesar de que era de dia, el lugar se encontraba oscuro y sombrio, la cueva estaba frente a ellos a unos cuantos metros.

Mina dio media vuelta para ver mejor el lugar, solto un ligero grito al ver varios esqueletos tirados en el piso, esqueletos de guerreros que habian intentado obtener la reliquia que el maestro Oogway habia escondido en una cueva en este lugar

"Bienvenidos…"-dijo una voz, todos se colocaron en posición de ataque-"Los estaba esperando…"

Una nube de humo negro aparecio detrás de ellos, y de ella dos figuras se salieron de el, una loba y una tigresa…

"Veo que ya sabes usar la magia de Oogway anciano"-dijo la loba con tono sarcastico-"Pero necesitaras mas que eso para ganarme… he absorbido los poderes de todas las reliquias y cuando consiga la ultima, las destruire…"

"Eso nunca Loba"-grito el panda rojo

"Devuelveme a Tigresa"-demando el panda

Todos lo miraron unos instantes al escuchar estas palabras, estaba claro que Po no solo queria recuperar a Tigresa por ser su amiga, queria tenerla de regreso por algo mas…

"Escuchaste linda… tu enamorado te llama"

Tigresa hizo una muesca de desagrado y miro al panda con odio…

"Ese estupido… no me interesa"-contesto ella-"Desde que lo conosco solo he sentido repulsión hacia el"- dentro de su mente la verdadera Tigresa, aun encadenada, se sentia impotente al ver a sus amigos y a su maestro, solto algunas lagrimas de furia y tristeza, si pudiera hacer algo pero era debil, eso es lo que Wu Lang le habia hecho creer…

"Lo vez… ella no parece querer volver contigo"

"Eso no lo dijo ella…"-Po cada vez estaba mas enfadado-"Tu la controlas y la obligas a decir esas cosas"

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, parece que alguien…"-mirando a Mina y Tai Lung-"Ha estado divulgando cosas que no debe… eso no importa… esta claro que ella esta mucho mejor conmigo que con ustedes"

"No es verdad, voy a recuperarla y acabare contigo"-Po estuvo a punto de arrojarse contra ella, pero su maestro lo freno colocando el baston frente a el…

"Po, no malgastes tu energia, eso es lo que quiere"

"Bien basta de charla"-la loba hizo un ademan con su mano y del piso los esqueletos cobraron vida y otros mas se abrieron paso atraves de suelo, como lo habian hecho en el Templo del Guerrero…

"Te parecen familiares… Po... Mina"

"Asi que fuiste tu"

"Ja… claro que fui yo… veran ustedes solo necesitaban un pequeño incentivo para unirse a mi… y yo se los di"

Po cerro los puños con ira y se arrojo contra el ejercito de esqueletos…

Shifu el no poder detenerlo le ordeno a los demas que se unieran a la pelea. Todos corrieron hacia los esqueletos y comenzo la pelea…

"Tu encargate del Panda"-ordeno loba a Tigresa-"Y esta vez matalo"

Tigresa hizo una reverencia y se dirigio hacia Po…

Loba camino como si nada entre su ejercito dirigiendose a la cueva, Grulla intento detenerla desde el aire, pero loba lo esquivo, lo tomo de un ala y lo arrojo contra una roca.

"Grulla"-grito Vibora, mientras golpeaba a unos cuantos esqueletos y se abria paso hacia su amado-"¿Estas bien?"-ayudandolo a levantarse

"Si... me confie... CUIDADO..."-grito el, empujando a Vibora, salvandola de ser golpeada por unos esqueletos

Grulla golpea a estos y Vibora reacciono ayudandolo a librarse de algunos…

Shifu y Tai Lung estaban rodeados de esqueletos, cuando sus espaldas se tocaron, se miraron unos instantes, ambos asintieron, Tai Lung tomo a su maestro de un brazo y lo hizo girar, Shifu uso esto como impulso para golpear y patear a sus enemigos…

Mono, Mantis y Mina golpeaban con fuerza a sus enemigos, Mono usaba todo tipo de ataques con sus manos, piernas e incluso su cola, Mantis daba golpes directos y con fuerza en la cabeza de sus oponentes, pero aun sin cabeza algunos seguian luchando auque no sabian a quien atacar, Mantis dejaba que se hicieran daño entre ellos, Mina usaba su velocidad y fuerza prácticamente hacia polvo a sus oponentes…

Mientras Po se quitaba de encima algunos esqueletos, alguien lo tomo del hombro le dio la vuelta y recibio un golpe en la cara que lo arrojo al piso, los esqueletos se aparataron y dejaron a Tigresa encargarse del Panda…

"Tigresa"-Po se levanto tocandose la nariz-"Se que estas ahí dentro…"-esquivo un golpe de ella-"No puedes…"-esquivo una patada-"No la dejes controlarte"-detuvo un golpe dirigido a su cara nuevamente

En su mente, Tigresa observaba a Po pelear contra ella, mas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos…

"No puedo"-contesto ella, aunque no esperaba que Po la escuchara-"Soy debil… no soy el Guerrero Dragon… no sirvo para nada"

"Se que ella te dijo que eres debil pero no lo eres…No eres debil…eres mas fuerte que cualquiera…aun si no eres el Guerrero Dragon…se que te dolio mucho que Oogway me eligiera a mi y no a ti… pero yo siempre he sentido un gran respeto por ti…"

"… ni siquiera se por que me ayudas"

"Recuerdas lo que te dije… que seguiria siendo tu amigo sin importar si hicieras algo malo"-respondio el panda, Tigresa se sorprendio al escuchar nuevamente su respuesta, como si pudiera escucharla- "Tambien te dije que te protegeria…Te amo… Tigresa"-Po recibio nuevamente un golpe en la cara…

Tigresa sintio algo dentro de ella, lo mismo que habia sentido en el Templo de Guerrero…

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"-penso-"Soy una guerrera, una maestra del Kung Fu… y lo unico que hago es quejarme"

Comenzo a forcejear intentando liberarse…

"Es inútil…eres debil…"-aparecio Loba frente a ella-"No te esfuerces… sabes que no lo lograras"

"Te equivocas"-dijo ella, las cadenas comanzaron a romperse-"Soy mas fuerte de lo que crees"- una cadena se rompio liberando su brazo derecho

Loba dio un paso atrás…

"Y sabes por que"-la cadena que sujetaba su pierna izquierda se rompio

Loba no podia creer lo que veia…

"Por que tengo amigos…"- las demas cadenas se rompieron y Tigresa quedo libre-"Que se preocupan por mi…y ahora vas arrempentirte"- se arrojo contra ella…

Continuara…

Casi llegamos al final, por cierto desde ahora les digo un personaje va a morir, quien averígüenlo en el proximo capitulo…


	21. Chapter 21

Antes que nada, les doy las gracias a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de leer este fic, nunca pense que llegaria tan lejos, de hecho habia planeado hacerla de solo 15 capitulos, pero al ver la aceptación que ha tenido decidi hacer mas. Bueno en todo caso, gracias a feliks, yhoeli y a Dragonsita de amor (Rasiel) por sus reviews, estos ultimos capitulos se los dedico a ustedes chicos, gracias por su paciencia y apoyo, bueno continuemos con la historia…

En su mente, Tigresa se libero de las cadenas que la mantenian inmovilizada, miro a Loba, su mirda reflejaba toda la furia que se habia guardado en su interior en los dias que ella estuvo en su mente…

"Yo no soy debil…"-le dijo enfurecida-"Mi poder es el de mis amigos… mientras los tenga a mi lado soy invencible"- se arrojo contra ella

Loba no podia creer lo que veia, Tigresa se habia liberado y ahora estaba corriendo contra ella a una gran velocidad

"Im… imposible"-dijo la loba nerviosa

Tigresa le propino un fuerte golpe en la cara arrojandola al piso y varios metros lejos de ella…

"Esta es mi mente… mi cuerpo… no eres bienvenida aquí"- grito Tigresa, mientras el escenario cambio de un lugar oscuro, como lo habia vuelto la Loba, por uno lleno de color, el escenario ahora era el Templo de Jade…

"¿Cómo hiciste esto?"-se puso de pie, miro a su alrededor

"Te lo dije… esta es mi mente… puedo hacer lo que quiera… tu ya no tienes poder aquí… largate"-volvio a correr contra ella, esta vez la pateo en el estomago, golpeo su pecho y termino con un golpe de Tigre (ese de las dos manos, me encanta ese golpe), arrojandola contra las puertas del Templo de Jade, abriéndolas de golpe, la salida de la mente de Tigresa estaba tras esas puertas

"Espera…si me arrojas fuera de aquí ya no tendras mi poder… ya no podras ser el Guerrero Dragon"

"Si para ser el Guerrero Dragon tengo que traicionar a mis amigos… a mi maestro… a quien amo…"- la tomo del cuello-"Entonces no quiero serlo"- la arrojo fuera del Templo

"Noooooooooo"-grito antes de desaparecer

En la cueva, Loba sintio como parte de su poder regresaba a ella, miro atrás con los ojos furicos, pero no le tomo mas impotancia y siguio hacia la reliquia

Afuera de la mente de Tigresa…

Po se defendia de los ataques de Tigresa, ella golpeo y lo arrojo al piso, estaba a punto de dar un zarpazo, Po se cubrio la cara, pero no paso nada, miro a Tigresa, quien se congelo de repente.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh"-grito ella mientras toda el aura negra salia de su cuerpo y se desplomaba, Po logro sujetarla antes de que azotara y la coloco suavemente en el piso, poco a poco el color de su piel volvio a ser el de antes y sus ojos volvian a brillar…

"Tigresa…¿Eres tu?"-el panda sujeto la mano (pata) de la felina suavemente, levanto la vista para asegurarse que ningun esqueleto los atacara, por suerte sus amigos los mantenian ocupados-"Por favor… Despierta"

Tigresa abrio poco a poco sus ojos, y lo primero que vio fue a Po a su lado, sujetando su mano…

"¿En verdad eres tu?"

"Claro que soy yo"-respondio en voz baja-"¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?"

Po asintio…

"Bien…"-aclaro su garganta-"Creo que eres el panda mas perezoso, torpe, tonto, holgazan…"- se detuvo un momento y lo miro son ternura-"Pero eres el panda mas tierno, adorable y dulce que haya conocido… por eso… te amo"-se acerco a el y lo beso en los labios…

Tigresa dejo de besar a Po, quien tenia una cara de atontado por el beso, Tigresa rio un poco y después se puso en pie…

"Por cierto… aun no me gustan los fideos"

"Puedo vivir con eso"- ambos sonrieron

Shifu vio a Tigresa ponerse en pie, usando su baston se abrio paso entre los esqueletos hacia sus estudiantes…

"Maestra Tigresa"-dijo Shifu

"Maestro…"-Tigresa se sentia apenada por lo que habia hecho-"Lo siento Maestro yo…"- no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Shifu la interrumpio con un abrazo

"Me alegra que estes bien"-dijo el panda rojo, la abrazo con fuerza como abrazando a una hija que se hubiera ido por mucho tiempo

"Perdon Maestro"-Po no queria interrumpir esta escena pero debia hacerlo-"Pero creo que tenemos compañía"

Unos cuantos enemigo se dirigian hacia ellos…

"Bien es hora de patear algunos esqueletos"- dijo Tigresa colocandose en posición de batalla

"Por eso te amo"

"Lo se"

Tigresa se arrojo a la pelea golpeando cuanto esqueleto se encontraba en su camino, sus amigos la vieron y se alegraron de verla de nuevo de su lado…

"Tigresa"-grito Vibora, mentras golpeaba a unos cuantos esqueletos-"Amiga"- corrio hacia ella y la abrazo-"Que bueno que hayas vuelto"

"Me alegra ser de nuevo Yo"

"A nosotros tambien"-dijo Grulla

"Hay tanto que contarte"

"Me lo diras después amiga"-pateo a un esqueleto detrás de ella-"Igual quiero saber que hace el aquí"-señalando a Tai Lung

"Larga historia"-dijo una voz cercana a ella-"Por cierto soy Mina"

"No eres tu…"

"Si lo era…después hablamos"

Todos siguieron combatiendo con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de que ya habian eliminado a varios oponentes, pareciera que su numero no disminuia en lo mas minimo…

"Po… debes irte y detener a Loba entes de que obtenga la reliquia"

"Pero maestro…"

"Ve Po…"-dijo Mono-"Podemos con esto"

"Es tu deber como Guerrero Dragon"-grito Tigresa

"Bien chicos…"- el panda saco la espada de los heroes-"Voy a entrar"

Agito la espada un par de veces, el viento generado por esto corto a varios enemigos abriendo una brecha directo a la Cueva. Po tomo la mano de Tigresa, se miraron a los ojos, ella lo abrazo y después se tomaron de las manos, como si fuera la ultimas vez que se fueran a ver…

"Prometeme que estaras bien"

"Lo estare… Yo siempre voy a protegerte"

"Lo se"

Se besaron y después Po solto a la Maestra Tigresa…

Corrio lo mas rapido que pudo hacia la cueva, Mina y Grulla lo cubrian para evitar que algun esqueleto lo detuviera, al final logro entrar y siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás…

El interior de la cueva era un lugar aun mas sombrio que afuera, solo la luz de algunas antorchas iluminaban el camino hacia un pedestal, sobre el descansaba la ultima reliquia, el ala del Dragon, era un abanico dorado hecho de reluciente metal usado por un guerrero legendario para vencer y encerrar el poder del demonio Wu Lang…

"Al fin la ultima reliquia, he ironicamante, la que inicio todo esto"

Chasqueo lo dedos y las otras cuatro reliquias aparecieron flotando junto a ella, tomo el ala del Dragon y lo unio a su "colección", los encerro en una esfera de aura negra, las reliquias comenzaron a deshacerse una por una, primero la lanza se rompio en varia partes, seguida de las dagas, las garras y el escudo, por ultimo el abanico…

"Uff… ALTO… uff… uff… ¿Por que habia escaleras?"

"Te esperaba un poco antes Panda"-contesto ella, mientras el abanico se deshacia-"Pero llegas tarde"- tiro lo que quedaba de las reliquias al piso muy cerca de Po

"Esto aun no termina"

"Te equivocas… ya no hay nada que pueda detenerme…"

Po agito su espada, arrojando una ventisca hacia ella, el viento corto a la loba en el hombro…

"Impresionante…"-la herida se cerro tan rapido como se origino-"…pero no demasiado"

Po no podia creer lo que habia visto, pero no se iba a rendir…

La loba bajo del pedestal y se coloco en posición de combate, Po hizo lo mismo bladiendo la espada de los heroes, hubo un momento de silencio y quietud, se sentia la tencion en el aire, finalmente Po fue el primero en atacar, seguido de la loba…

Po ataco con su espada en varias ocasiones pero la loba esquivaba o desviaba cada ataque con mucha facilidad, en una ocasión golpeo a Po en el pecho, el panda sintio un gran dolor pero no se detuvo en su ataque, intento encajarle la espada en el pecho pero Wu Lang solo se movio un poco esquivandolo, aprvecho el descuido de Po y lo golpeo en la espalda con una patada arrojandolo contra el muro…

"No eres rival para mi"

Po se levanto y siguió atacando, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, cada ataque, estocada, golpe o patada eran evadidos, bloqueados o contraatacados…

Mientras a fuera de la cueva…

Los otros maestros casi habian terminado de luchar con los esqueletos, solo quedaban unos cuantos…

Shifu se detuvo se hinco en el piso, respirab agitado, era uno de los mejores maestros del Kung fu pero tambien ya estaba viejo, la pelea lo canso, miro la cueva con temor, Grulla se le acerco…

"¿Sucede algo maestro?"

"Siento que algo malo a ocurrir…"

Mina se acerco al Shifu, y lo ayudo a levantarse, apoyandose en ella, lo llevo hacia un arbol marchito cercano y lo recosto ahí…

Ya no quedaban mas enemigos, Tai Lung le apasto la cabeza al ultimo y se dirigio a ver a su padre…

"Vayan con el… rapido"-ordeno a sus estudiantes

Pero ninguno queria dejara su maestro atrás en su estado…

"Yo me quedare con el"-dijo Mina-"Vaya ustedes el Guerrero Dragon los necesita"

"Te lo encargamos… Cuidalo"-dijo Vibora

Todos se dirigieron a la cueva, Mono se quedo atrás, miro a Mino sabia que debia decirle algo pero no sabia que decir…

"Mina… se que quizas este no es el momento o el lugar… pero hay algo que debo decirte"

Mina se levanto, lo abrazo y lo beso en los labios, todo fue tan rapido que Mono no pudo reaccionar pero aun asi se dejo llevar por el momento…

"Solo prometeme que volveras"

"Lo hare"

Mono se separo de ell y se fue corriendo tras los demas…

De regreso a dentro de la cueva…

Po estaba tirado en piso, tenia heridas por todo su cuerpo, Wu Lang se le acerco lentamente, Po intento defenderse con la espada pero ella pateo su mano arrojando la espada lejos, lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto, el panda intento soltarse pero estaba debil

"Terminare tu sufrimiento"- la mano libre de Wu Lang se rodeo de un brillo negro, de un rapido movimiento la encajo en el pecho de Po, pero no habia herida, ni sangre, Po solo sintio dolor, un dolor desgarrador, sentia como si le arrancaran la vida…

Los maestros llegaron lo mas rapido que pudieron pero ya era tarde, Wu Lang saco su mano del pecho de Po, en su mano estaba una pequeña esfera de color azul brillante, brillo unos segundos y después se esfumo. Wu Lang arrojo el cuerpo inerte de Po al piso cerca de donde habia pateado la espada…

Cuando sus amigos llegaron a donde el estaba, no podian creer lo que veian…

"¿Po?"-Vibora se acerco a el con una mirada de preocupación y miedo

Tigresa se le acerco de igual forma y se hinco a su lado, Mantis salto sobre su pecho cerca de su corazon, intento buscar su pulso pero no lo encontro, todos lo miraban esperando que diera buenas noticias pero no fue asi

"El esta…"

"NO…NO ES VERDAD"-grito Tigresa-"NO PUEDE… EL NO PUEDE MORIR"- golpeo el piso con todas sus fuerzas-"ERES UN IDIOTA PO… ME PROMETISTE QUE… ESTARIAS BIEN"

Tai Lung se acerco al panda, lo cargo y lo coloco sentado apoyado contra una roca, por un momento sintio tristeza, aguanto las lagrimas, Grulla tomo la espda de los heroes y la coloco sobre Po, con mucho respeto…

"No se preocupen… el no sufrio"-dijo Wu Lang

"E… ERES… UNA HIJA DE…"

"Sin palabrotas Tigresa… o a caso quieres que nos cancelen el fic antes de terminarlo"

"VAS A PAGAR POR ESTO"-grito Vibora

"NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA"-grito Grulla

"ESTO NO TE LO PERDONAREMOS"-grito Mantis

"VAS A CAER"-grito Mono

"POR PO…NO… POR EL GUERRERO DRAGON…"-grito Tai Lung

"NO GANARAS"-completo Tigresa

Los seis se arrojaron contra ella…

En algun lugar… Po se encuentra flotando inconciente

"¿Dónde estoy?"

Continuara…

O por Dios que he hecho a cabo de matar al personaje principal, rayos piensa en algo, rapido, antes de que comencen a llegar los reviews con amenazas……… demonios no se me ocurre nada…………esperen ya lo se………

Antes de que me asesinen por lo que hice, les digo que aun falta un capitulo, quizas dos, asi que una quedan esperanzas para Po y salvar mi cuello antes de que averiguen donde vivo y quien soy, bueno nos vemos pronto… espero…


	22. Chapter 22

En algun lugar… Po se encuentraba flotando inconciente, o al menos eso parecia

"¿Dónde estoy?"-dijo pensando, pero seguia inconciente con lo ojos cerrados-"¿Estoy…muerto?... No siento nada…"

"No Guerrero Dragon… no estas muerto…"-dijo una voz, nada conocida para el panda-

"…pero estas en el limite"-completo otra voz

"¿Quién eres?"- Po abrio los ojos, vio al que le pertenecia la voz, Un Zorro y a su lado un Halcon, pero no eran los unicos, al instante una Gata, una Cobra y un Leopardo se les unieron…

"Somos o mejor dicho fuimos los heroes que encerraron a Wu Lang"

"¿Ustedes?…"- po hizo una reverencia al recordar la historia que Shifu les habia de los heroes que enfrentaron y vencieron al Demonio Wu Lang

"No debes hacer eso… al contrario nosotros somos los que deberiamos inclinarnos ante el legendario Guerrero Dragon"- dijo la Cobra

"No por favor… solo diganme Po…¿pero donde estamos?"

"Te encuentras en un lugar entre la vida y a muerte… Po"-respondio el leopardo

Mientras…

"Ustedes no pueden ganarme"-Wu Lang bloqueo con sus manos un golpe de Tai Lung y una patada de Tigresa, a ambos los arrojo con fuerza hacia atrás golpeandose con el muro

Vibora ataco con toda su velocidad intentando no solo golpear a la loba sino morderla, inyectarle aunque solo fuera un poco de su veneno, pero ella esquivaba cada intento. En una oportunidad tomo a Vibora de la cola, la azoto contra el piso y la arrojo el mismo lugar donde se encontraba Tigresa, ella la atrapo disminuyendo el daño que le hubiera ocasionado el golpe contra el piso…

"Rindanse"

Mono, Mantis y Grulla atacaron al mismo tiempo pensando que quizas asi la confundirian pero no fue asi, ella se movia con gran habilidad bloqueando, esquivando o contra atacando cada uno de sus golpes, pateo a Mono y a Grulla, a Mantis a pesar de su tamaño no pudo esquivar un golpe directo hacia el, los tres por el impulso de los ataques fueron expulsados hacia el muro de la cueva muy cerca de Tai Lung…

"Aunque ataquen todos a la vez el resultado sera el mismo"

Todos se pusieron de pie lentamente, apoyandose de las paredes y volviendo a posición de combate…

"¿POR QUE NO SE RINDEN?"-grito la loba

"No importa cuanto nos golpees, nos patees o azotes"-dijo Grulla

"Seguiremos luchando… como el lo hubiera hecho"-dijo Mantis

"El nunca se rindio"-

"A pesar de que nos reiamos de el… a pesar de lo mal que lo trate… el nunca se dio por vencido"-dijo Tigresa

"Incluso cuando se enfrento a mi… no me tuvo miedo… el era un guerrero de honor"-dijo Tai Lung

"Por el seguiremos poniéndonos de pie…hasta que ya no podamos hacerlo…"-dijeron todos la mismo tiempo

"SON UNOS TONTOS"

De regreso con Po y los antiguos maestros…

"Fracase maestros… no pude detenerla… ella es invencible"

"Te rindes tan facil…Maestro Po"-dijo la Gata

"¿Qué puedo hacer ella es mas fuerte?"

"Hay una forma"-respondio el Halcon

"¿Cuál maestros?"-Po se emociono al escuchar que habia esperanzas de ganarle

"Las reliquias…"- respondio el Zorro

Las esperanzas de Po se hicieron añicos al oir esto…

"Entonces no hay esperanza… fueron destruidas…"

"No…aun la hay"-dijeron los cinco al mismo tiempo

De nuevo en la cueva…

Los seis guerreros seguian peleando, ninguno daba un paso atrás, si eran derribados se levantaban nuevamente, no se dejarian vencer tan fácilmente, lo harian por su amigo, aunque murieran en la pelea, no lo harian corriendo o escondidos… no lo harian como guerreros, hasta la muerte

"Es mi ultima advertencia… rindanse ahora… y les prometo un lugar a mi lado"

"Jamas"-respondio Vibora y los demas asintieron

"Vamos… Tigresa… Tai Lung… ustedes ya probaron mi poder… no les gustaria volver a mi lado… estoy dispuesta a olvidar su traicion y aceptarlos de nuevo"

"Nunca"-dijo Tigresa-"No volvere a estar de tu lado"

"Lo mismo digo… me engañaste con tus palabras… prometiendome poder… solo me diste esclavitud"

"Bien si asi lo quieren"-levanto sus manos y de ellas un gran rayo oscuro se disparo hacia arriba, atravezo el techo y el cielo comenzo a oscurecerse-"Entonces toda China sufrira…"

En toda China el cielo se trono oscuro, todos los habitantes miraron temerosos, el cielo cambiando de color…

Todos gritaron cuando un rayo cayo y exploto muy cerca de ellos…

"¿Qué fue eso?"-dijo Po al escuchar unos gritos

"Wu Lang ha desatado sus al maximo y ha comenzado a atacar a todos en China"-respondio el la cobra

"¿Qué?"

"En estos momentos tus amigos luchan contra Wu Lang"- dijo el leopardo

"Pero no tienen posibilidad de ganar"

"Ellos lo saben… pero no piensan darse por vencidos tan fácilmente"-volvio a responder el leopardo

"Tengo que ayudarlos"

"Dijiste que no habia esperanzas"-respondio la cobra friamente

"Pero debo hacerlo… que clase de amigo y guerrero seria de no hacerlo…aunque el resultado sea el mismo debo intentarlo"

"Bien dicho Guerrero Dragon…"-dijo el Zorro, con una sonrisa

"Pero las reliquias… ella las destruyo"

"Si y No"-respondieron el Halcon y la Gata al mismo tiempo

"¿…?"- Po no entendio esto ultimo

"Wu Lang cree que solo hay cinco reliquias pero en realidad existen seis" dijo el Zorro

"¿Seis?"

"La Espada de los Heroes…"-respondio

"La Espada es una reliquia muy antigua incluso mas que las cinco… fue forjada del mismo acero… pero su poder lo es mas cuando esta reunida con sus hermanas… solo ella puede revivir a sus hermanas cuando alguien con un gran deseo de justicia y paz la utiliza"

"Usa la espada… Maestro Po… confiamos en ti…"

Cuatro de los cinco maestros desaparecieron solo dejando al Zorro con Po…

"Lo intentare Maestros… pero ahora… ¿Cómo regreso a mi cuerpo?"

"Un alma atrapada entre la vida y la muerte solo puede volver cuando existe un deseo o algo con el suficiente poder para mantenerlo vivo… dime Maestro Po… ¿Hay algo por lo que valga la pena volver?…"

Po lo penso un momento y como un rayo la imagen de ella paso por su mente, ella era la razon del por que debia volver

"Si la hay…se lo prometi a ella… le prometi que la protegeria… y no voy a olvidar esa promesa"

Po comenzo a desvanecerse y convertirse en una esfera de luz blanca

"Entonces regresa… cumple tu promesa"- el zorro se desvanecio en el aire

La esfera en la que Po se convirtió salio volando y se desvanecio en el aire

De regreso (Y espero que por ultima vez) a la cueva…

Tigresa y Vibora se movian lo mas rapido que podian intentando esquivar unas esferas que Wu Lang les arrojaba, cada vez que una tocaba la superficie de algo esta se desvanecia, por lo que debian escapar y esperar una oportunidad para atacar…

Pero en uno de los ataques Vibora quedo separada de Tigresa, la felina se dio la vuelta y fue con su amiga…

"No… vete"

"No voy a dejarte"- intentando ayudarla a levantarse

"Mueran ambas"- Wu Lang arrojo una esfera directo a ellas

Vibora abrazo a Tigresa, ambas cerraron los ojos mientras la esfera se acercaba a ellas, pero entre las sombras una figura tomo a ambas y las saco del peligro…

"VIBORA…"-grito Grulla

"NO… TIGRESA…"-grito Mono

Cuando la esfera desaparecio no habia rastros de ellas solo una pequeña nube de humo…

"No… Vibora…"-Grulla cayo al suelo, lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos

Mantis, Mono y Tai Lung tambien se sentian triste, habian perdido a dos grandes guerreras, ahora solo quedaban ellos cuatro…

"No se preocupen en un momento las seguiran"

"Yo no contaria con eso… Bruja"

"¿Qué demonios?"

De entre el humo una figura regordeta cargaba a las dos maestras, Vibora en su brazo izquierdo y a Tigresa en el derecho, cuando el humo se disipo por completo, Todos miraron hacia ese lugar, sorprendidos, especialmente Wu Lang, al ver aquel personaje que pensaron habia muerto…

Ambas maestras abrieron los ojos, primero se vieron entre ellas, su mirada descia algo asi como-"¿Estamos vivas?"- pero al verse en los brazos de alguien ambas miraron arriba a su salvador

"Hola chicas… ¿Se encuentran bien?"

"¿Po?"-dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

Al principio ninguna podia creer lo que veia, de hecho pensaron que en verdad habian muerto…

"¿En verdad eres tu?"-dijo Tigresa con lagrimas en los ojos

"Te dije que te protegeria… y que no me pasaria nada… bueno no tanto"

Tigresa lo beso en los labios, creyendo que quizas estaba soñando pero ese beso se sintio muy real para ambos

"PO"-grito Vibora enrollándose alrededor del panda y apretadolo con todas sus fuerzas

Po se solto del beso de Tigresa pero continuo abrazandolo del cuello…

"Si a mi tambien me alegra verlas pero no puedo respirar"

"Lo siento"-dijeron al mismo tiempo, bajo a ambas al piso pero aun no querian soltarlo

"Pero como…"-Wu Lang segui inmóvil, con la boca abierta, era imposible que el panda siguiera vivo

Los demas tambien estaban incredulos, poco a poco se acercaron a su amigo…

"Hola chicos"

"Panda idiota… nos tenias preocupados"-dijo Tai Lung, dandole un golpe en la cabeza

"Lo siento"

"Sabes Po cada dia nos sorprendes mas"-dijo Mono

"Gracias Po… por salvar a Vibora"-Grulla coloco su ala en el hombro del panda muy agradecido

"No fue nada…¿Mantis?...¿Estas llorando?"

Todos miraron al maestro Mantis ocultarse detrás del hombro de Tai Lung

"No… es solo que… soy alergico al pelo de gato"

Todos reiron y seguian felices con el regreso de Po, excepto…

"No lo entiendo… No lo entiendo…NO LO ENTIENDO"- grito Wu Lang, liberando una gran cantidad de poder de su cuerpo-"DEBERIAS ESTAR MUERTO…"

"Asi es… deberia"-contesto el panda-"Pero regrese… por que tenia una promesa que cumplir"-abrazo a Tigresa, esta se sonrrojo

"TU REGRESO NO ME ASUSTA… DE TODAS FORMAS… TE VOLVERE A MATAR"

"Esta vez no"- tomo la Espada de los Heroes, el dragon brillo y con el los trozos que quedaban de las reliquias.

"¿Qué esta haciendo?"- Pregunto Tai Lung a Grulla

"Ni idea"-contesto el ave

"Miren…"-dijo Vibora al ver los pedazos de las reliquias brillar y levantarse del piso, estas flotaron hacia ellos

Una a una las reliquias comenzaron a regenerarse…

"NO… NO… NO…"-grito Wu Lang-"NO PUEDE ESTAR SUCEDIENDO"

"Asombroso"-La Lanza del Dragon cayo en manos de Mono

"Sorprendente"- El Escudo del Dragon en manos de Grulla

"Me encantan"-Las Garras del Dragon (reducidas en tamaño) para Mantis

"Grandioso"-El Abanico del Dragon lo tomo Vibora

"Los Colmillos del Dragon para Tigresa…

Tai Lung esparaba que le tocara alguna pero al ver como las cinco reliquias ya habian sido repartidas a los cinco furiosos, se resigno a tener alguna…

"Tranquilo"- dijo Po-"Aun no termino"

Ya que las Garras del Dragos fuerin reducida de tamaño, aun quedaba algo de metal para una septima reliquia, el metal se deformo, formando dos nuevas armas un par de Tonfas de metal, afiladas en las orillas…

"No puedo creer que lo diga… pero... Genial"-Dijo el leopardo al sostener el par de armas entre sus manos

"IMPOSIBLE… INAUDITO… ¿COMO HICISTE ESO?"

"Digamos que tuve la ayuda de unos cuantos conocidos tuyos… bien chicos que tal si ahora terminamos con esto"

"Despues de ti amigo"- dijo Tai Lung

Todos se colocaron en posicion de batalla ahora con sus nuevas armas, se arrojaron contra Wu Lang…

Continuara…

Falta un capitulo… el final se acerca…


	23. Chapter 23

Bueno parece que llegamos al final de una gran historia, de nuevo quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leerla hasta el final y aun mas aquellos que dejaron sus reviews, gracias chicos sin ustedes no hubiera sido posible… bien para no hacerlos esperar mas… Comencemos…

"Bien chicos estan conmigo"-dijo Po levantando su espada

"Hasta la muerte"-dijo Mono

Todos miraron a Po asintiendo con la cabeza lo que Mono habia dicho

Todos se colocaron en posicion de batalla ahora con sus nuevas armas, se arrojaron contra Wu Lang…

"…..MUERAN……"-arrojo varias esferas hacia ellos

Grulla detuvo algunas con su escudo, y este no recibio o resulto dañado, Vibora agito el abanico, desviando algunas, Mono salto con la lanza por arriba de sus amigos, ataco a Wu Lang ocasionandole un pequeño corte en el hombro, Wu Lang gimio de dolor, toco su hombro y vio sangre en el, la herida no cerro como antes, miro al simio con odio y lo ataco, Mono esquivo con un salto hacia atrás y Mantis ataco con sus garras, Wu Lang apenas logro moverse antes de que pudiera salir lastimada, solo su tunica resulto rasgada.

"…PURA SUERTE…"

Grulla arrojo su escudo como un disco, la loba lo recibio de lleno en el estomago arrojandola hacia atrás, Vibora aprovecho el momento, arrojo el abanico y este corto su pierna, grito de dolor pero se puso de pie.

Po uso su espada para cortar un pedazo de roca, la levanto y Tigresa la pateo hacia Wu Lang, ella la detuvo son un poco de sus poderes pero no pudo ver a Tai Lung que la ataco con sus Tonfas, ella apenas se movio recibiendo solo un corte en su brazo derecho.

Tigresa ataco con sus dagas, Wu Lang esquivo sus ataques, pero en uno de ellos, logro cortarla en el brazo y pierna, Po salto intentando sorprenderla pero ella se movio, pateo al Po y Tigresa ataco de nuevo con sus dagas pero ella la detuvo en el aire con sus poderes, quedando completamente inmóvil. Ella intento liberarse pero no pudo, forcejeo pero cada vez que lo hacia, sentia presion en todo su cuerpo. Mono y Grulla intentaron ayudarla pero Wu Lang los golpeo y pateo hacia el muro, Vibora corrio hacia Grulla pero Wu Lang la pateo en la otra direccion, Tai Lung la ataco por la espalda pero ella lo detuvo sujetándolo del cuello, lo azoto contra el piso, sin soltarlo lo arrojo contra el muro.

Po corrio hacia Wu Lang, salto con su espada pero ella lo detuvo con sus manos, los dos forcejeaban con todas sus fuerzas pero ninguno de los dos iba a ceder, ella lo golpe en el estomago con su rodilla dos veces haciendo que le panda se hincara… Po comenzaba a ceder…

"ERES UN PANDA GORDO Y TONTO… DEBISTE QUEDARTE MUERTO… AHORA… ESCUCHALA MORIR…"- sus ojos brillaron y Tigresa grito de dolor al sentir como su cuerpo se aplastaba con el poder de la loba

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"-grito Tigresa

Po la escucho, sintio una gran fuerza en su interior, se levanto forcejeando con la loba por el control de la espada, Po la hizo retroceder, la empujo y le dio un cabezazo, dejandola un poco atontada, tomo su espada, tenia a Wu Lang justo donde la queria pero miro a Tigresa y prefirio ir con ella, agito su espada cerca de ella y de nuevo podia moverse…

Tigresa miro a Po, como diciendole-"Gracias"- despues ella grito-"CUIDADO"- ambos se movieron del camino de un rayo que salio de la palma de Wu Lang

Tai Lung salto intentando sorprenderla pero ella lo pateo en aire, el leopardo salio volando y cayo justo arriba de Mantis (eso debio doler), Mono rodo al leopardo y saco a su amigo de abajo de el, estaba un poco mareado pero bien...

Vibora intento sorprenderla, arrojandose a morderla, pero ella lo esquivo, le arrojo un rayo, Vibora no pudo moverse a tiempo pero Grulla uso su escudo para protegerla, pero el metal y la electricidad no se llevan, el recibio una gran descarga cayendo al piso, Vibora se alarmo al ver a su amado en el piso, se le acerco intentando hacerlo reaccionar, Wu Lang aprovecho su distraccion para arrojar una esfera, pero Mono la pateo en la cara desviando la trayectoria hacia el techo y Mantis paralizo sus manos y piernas con puntos de presion…

Tai Lung tomo sus armas y le arrojo una la loba, ella no pudo detenerla o moverse, la tonfa se le encajo en el pecho…

Ella grito de dolor, todos observaron como la tonfa absorbia el poder de Wu Lang poco a poco, entonces Mantis no lo penso dos veces y le enterro en las manos las garras, Mono arrojo su lanza atinandole a una de sus piernas, Grulla, que ya habia reaccionado tomo su escudo y le atino a la otra pierna, Vibora arrojo el abanico, este se le encajo en el hombro derecho, Tigresa tomo sus dagas y las arrojo, una la hombro izquierdo y la otra al estomago…

"… NO ESTO NO…"-grito pero cada vez lo hacia mas debil, todos notaron como su piel cambiaba de color por un gris mas claro en lugar del color negro que habia adquirido, ahora solo faltaba Po…-"… MALDITO… PANDA…"-Po se le acerco sosteniendo la espada-"… NO TIENES LAS AGALLAS…SOLO ERES UN PANDA…GORDO Y TONTO…"

"Cierto…pero"-le enterro la espada en el pecho-"Soy el panda gordo y tonto"

Wu Lang grito como nunca lo habia echo antes, un destello negro enceguecio a todos, cuando por fin pudieron abrir los ojos, las reliquias se encontraban en el piso junto al cuerpo de una loba gris inconciente

"Todo termino cierto…"-dijo Mantis sobre el hombro de Mono

"Asi parece"-dijo Po dandole la espalda a la loba-"Lo logramos"-se tiro al suelo exhausto, Tigresa se hinco junto a el, paso su mano por su frente y despues el la tomo entre la suya

"Tranquilos enamorados, ya tendran tiempo para eso"-dijo Tai Lung girando su arma en sus mano

Grulla tambien se tiro al piso, tomo su hombro adolorido, Vibora le dio un beso en la mejilla y despues reposo su cabeza en el pecho de su amado, el la cubrio con su ala y la dejo descansar…

Mono suspiro feliz que todo acabo, penso en Mina y sonrio…

Todos estaban cansados, ninguno de ellos habia luchado tanto en toda su vida…

"….MUERE…. PANDA…."-grito alguien a sus espaldas, Loba habia tomado una de las dagas y se arrojo contra el panda, Po apenas pudo reaccionar para ver la saltando hacia el con el arma en mano, abrazo a Tigresa para protegerla, cerro los ojos y…

Solo se escucho un gemido de dolor

"…"

Po abrio los ojos y miro detrás de el…

"No…."

Todos miraron detrás del panda, Wu Lang habia sido detenida por Tai Lung… con su arma le atravezo el corazon pero al mismo tiempo fue herido de gravedad…

La loba cayo al piso y Tai Lung se mantuvo por un momento en pie, saco la daga de la herida en su pecho, la sangre fluia intensamente, finalmente el leopardo cayo al piso inconciente…

"TAI LUNG…"-grito Po

Todos se acercaron al Leopardo…

Vibora intento hacer presion sobre la herida, pero su falta de miembros le impedia lograr una buena presion, la sangre seguia fluyendo…

"Mono… necesito que hagas presion aquí"

"Claro…"-Mono coloco su mano sobre la herida-"Rayos es mucha sangre"

"No te mueras amigo… no…"-en los ojos del panda comenzaron a formarse lagrimas-"¿Que le dire a Shifu?…"

"ERES UN TONTO… LEOPARDO TONTO"-grito Tigresa

Una risa se escucho detrás de ellos…

"Quizas… me… vencieron… pero… yo…no…me…ire…sola…"

Los ojos de Wu Lang se apagaron, habia muerto…

"NO… ESO NO… TIENES QUE VIVIR… TAI LUNG ME ESCUCHAS… AUN… AUN TIENES QUE PELEAR CONMIGO… LO RECUERDAS…DIJISTE QUE LO HARIAS…ASI QUE CUMPLE TUS PROMESAS…MALDITA SEA…"-grito Po con todas sus fuerzas…

Mono seguia haciendo presion, la sangre fluia con menos intensidad, la herida se estaba cerrando, pero el leopardo seguia sin reaccionar…

Vibora y Tigresa le aplicaron un vendaje improvisado con la tela en la que Po habia envuelto la espada de los heroes…

Grulla y Mono lo levantaron con cuidado, ya que un movimiento brusco podria abrir la herida nuevamente y lo colocaron en la espalda de Po…

Tigresa, Grulla y Vibora recogieron las reliquias y salieron de la cueva…

Afuera Mina y el Maestro Shifu seguian esperando el regreso de los maestros, Mina miro la entrada de la cueva y vio salir a los maestros, se alegro al ver a Mono…

"Maestro Shifu… mire"

Shifu levanto la mirada y vio a sus estudiantes acercarse lentamente hacia ellos, pero se preocupo al no ver a Tai Lung…

"MONO…"-grito Mina y corrio hacia el, abrazandolo…

"Hola…Augh…"-Mono le devolvio el abrazo-"Te dije que regresaria…auch"

Mina dejo a Mono apoyarse en su hombro y lo llevo con su maestro

"Maestro Shifu"- dijeron todoshaciendo una reverencia excepto Po y Tai Lung

"Me alegra verlos Maestros…¿Dónde estan Po y Tai Lung?"

Po aparecio de atrás de los cinco furiosos cargando el cuero inconciente de Tai Lung, el rsotro de alegria de Shif cambio por una de preocupación al ver a su hijo en esas condiciones…

"¿Qué sucedió?"- se acerco a leopardo, el cual Po ya habia depositado en el piso suavemente-"No… Tai Lung…"-se entristecio, su hijo se encontraba inconciente, entre la vida y la muerte

"Maestro… Yo…"-Po queria decir algo pero no sabia que…

"Aun esta vivo… maestro…"-interrumpio Vibora-"Pero… no sabemos… si lo lograra"

"Debemos irnos… estara mejor en el templo"- Shifu tomo el baston e hizo el mismo proceso que para traerlos a este lugar…

Momentos mas tarde…

Todos se encontraban en sus habitaciones recibiendo, de nuevo, atención medica, Tai Lung se encontraba en la habitacion de Shifu, su condicion aun era critica…

Vibora estaba siendo vendada en la mayoria de su cuerpo, en eso entro Grulla, vendaje en sus alas y piernas lo cubrian…

"Hola… linda…"-dijo el ave-"¿Estas bien?"

"Me sera difícil moverme con todo esto"

"Lo se… yo no podre volar en por lo menos tres dias"

Grulla se le acerco, Vibora se levanto un poco y le dio un beso en la frente

En otra habitacion, Mantis fue atendido rapidamente, debido a su tamaño, no fue difícil aplicar unos cuantos vendajes en sus patas y brazos

"Listo maestro Mantis, termine"-dijo una gansa

"Gracias…auch"-intento levantarse pero sentia algo de dolor en sus articulaciones-"Vere como estan los demas"

Mientras en la habitacion de Mono, Mina era quien atendia las heridas del maestro

"Deberias ir a que te revisen a ti"

"Tranquilo estoy bien, tu eres quien me preocupas"

"¿Yo?...auch"

"Tienes mas heridas que yo, asi que no te quejes"

Mina se acerco a Mono, estaban a punto de darse un beso cuando…

"Hola chicos…"-Mantis entro por la puerta-"¿Interrumpo algo?"

Mono lo miro con ojos asesinos…

"Vuelvo despues…"-cerro la puerta rapidamente y se alejo de ahí…

"¿Cómo te sientes?"-pregunto Tigresa al entrar en la habitacion de Po, sus brazos, piernas y abdomen tenian algunos vendajes

"Mejor…auch…esto es menos doloroso que un entrenamiento del maestro Shifu"-contesto el panda recostado en su cama, cubierto de mas vendajes que la felina

Tigresa solto una risita burlona y se acerco al panda, dandole un beso en la mejilla

"Sabes algo de Tai Lung"

"No aun no… me preocupa… el maestro tampoco ha dicho algo"

"Solo espero que este bien"

Tigresa se quedo callada unos momentos mirando a Po y acaricio la manos del panda, con una mirada dulce, llena de amor…

"¿Sucede algo?"-pregunto Po

"Solo recordaba…"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Recordaba como hace solo unas semanas no soportaba ni siquiera el estar junto a ti o escuchar tu voz y ahora venos aquí juntos…"

Po y Tigresa se besaron apasionadamente…

"Ejem…"-dijo alguien en la puerta de la habitacion

"Ma…maestro"-dijeron ambos

Shifu estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpido por Zeng el ganso mensajero que entro corriendo, tropezando cayendo a los pies de Shifu

"¿Qué sucede Zeng?"

"Maestro, fui a ver a Tai Lung como usted me lo pidio… y…y…"

"¿Y?"

"No esta…"

"¿QUE?"-grito Shifu corriendo

Po y Tigresa escucharon, Tigresa ayudo a Po a levantarse, apoyado en ella siguieron al maestro…

"¿Qué sucede?"-dijo Mono abriendo un poco su puerta

"Tai Lung desaparecio"-contesto Po

Mono y Mina ayudaron a Tigresa con Po y siguieron al maestro…

Grulla y Vibora se asomaron por a puerta para saber que estaba pasando, esperaron a que llegaran con ellos…

"¿Sucede algo?"-pregunto Vibora

"Tai Lung no esta…"-respondio Tigresa-"…desaparecio"

Vibora se subio en la espalda de Grulla, ya que no se podia mover libremente por sus vendajes, corrieron donde su maestro…

Afuera Mantis, estaba meditando y escondiendose de Mono, escucho un gran tumulto miro a sus amigos un poco apresurados, salto en el hombro de Mina…

"¿Por qué corren?"

"Dicen que Tai Lung se fue"

"¿Se fue?...¿Como que se fue?"

"Desaparecio"

Al llegar a su habitacion el maestro Shifu comprobo que en verdad Tai Lung no estaba, la ventana de su habitacion se encontraba abierta, solo una nota en la almohada llamo la atención del maestro…

_Querido Padre…_

_Lamento irme tan de repente y sin despedirme, pero creo que es lo mejor, lo hago por que el Valle de la Paz no es lugar para mi, al menos no despues de lo que hice, te prometo que algun dia volvere…_

_Tu hijo y alumno… Tai Lung_

_p.s: dile a Po que nuestra pelea se pospondra hasta que me este listo para vencerlo_

Cuando al fin llegaron los demas maestros, Shifu sostenia la nota en sus manos, pero en lugarde estar preocupado, se le veia con una gran sonrisa y feliz…

"Maestro esta bien…¿Dónde esta Tai Lung?"-pregunto Po

"El esta bien… mis alumnos… el volvera…"

Shifu guarda la nota en su tunica, se voltea a sus alumno y los mira con una sonria

"Bien… alguien ¿quiere comer algo?"

Todos se miran un poco confundidos, despues miran a su maestro y todos contestanron…

"Claro"

Fin…

Un final simple lo se, pero es por que no habra segunda parte, o quizas si aun no lo decido, por eso me decidi porner un final que no dejara muchas preguntas, espero les haya gustado...


End file.
